Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Mina Aino is tired of the high society life of the popular girls. The fake smiles and knives in the back just weren’t her forte. She was tired of it, she wanted a place where she could say what she wanted without having it held against her at a later date
1. Breaking Away

Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk 

Full summary: Mina Aino is tired of the high society life of the popular girls. The fake smiles and knives in the back just weren't her forte. She was tired of it, she wanted a place where she could say what she wanted without having it held against her at a later date. She finds solace with a childhood friend and make new ones who show her who you are in high school doesn't make you who you are in life. MA/SF

Disclaimer:……………………..

A/N: I know, another story. But you know me, I can't help myself.

**WARNING:** _This is an AU, there is no magic, rebirth, Voldemort, Chaos, or Dumbledore. This is also a **high school** fic. **You have been forewarned.**_

Wow that was creepy. Whatever on with the show. This story is told from Mina's POV mostly.

CHAPTER ONE BREAKING AWAY 

I sighed, I am so tired of this. You might wonder what I am talking about, well, let me tell you all about me.

I am 16, I am a junior in Hogwarts High, and my life was a carefully constructed lie. Intriguing I know, now you may just think I am just your average whiny teenager, but I actually have reasons for the whining.

Number one: My parents, who would rather send me somewhere, throw cash, or a credit card at me than spend more than a millisecond with me.

Number two: My "friends", who are not much better than my parents, they all back stab each other, talk about each other, sleep with each other's boyfriends, lie to said boyfriends and so much more I don't want to talk about. Of course me being the just overall kind person I am, I didn't like to do any of these things.

Number three: My life, which was in a hopeless state of disrepair.

Number four: My desperate need to change, into anything else than what I was.

But I am or rather was just like them. Fake and empty. Why the change you ask?

Let me tell you all about it.

SEPTEMBER 

It was the beginning of the school year. A time for showing a more sun burnt part of yourself. I of course could never be sun burnt, as I was a "popular" girl. I had to be tanned but not too tanned. I hated tanning with a passion of, ironically, a hundred suns.

I had to look like a Barbie at all times, now as I look back on it, it was really retarded, but on with the flashing back.

I recall the last straw was at a party that I was invited to after the school's beginning of the year pep rally.

It was at one of Draco's houses, his parties were always "interesting" to say the least.

I was trying to drown my sorrows in alcohol, I used to do that a lot, I was sent upstairs by the pressing need to vomit, when I walked in on my "best friend", Relena, in the process of performing certain services on my boyfriend, Malachite.

Note that it was my boyfriend, and the sad thing was Relena had the grace to act like it was his fault. That he forced her to invite him upstairs, he forced he to take off her top, he forced her to do what they were doing now.

Not that I'm saying he's not at fault, he's is responsible for his actions or rather his lack of action as he proceeded to let Relena do all of those things, including him.

Really I shouldn't have been surprised, Relena had had a bad habit of sleeping with her friends' boyfriends.

Of course with mine, she'd only kissed them, me being the naïve idiot I was forgave her and blamed the hormonal male.

I should have known better, Relena was a manipulative bitch who would sleep with absolutely anyone to get what she wanted and when she didn't she slept around even more.

Firstly, I was surprised by the fact that I had held in my vomit for that long, I stormed out of the house, into the front yard, where I promptly tossed my cookies.

Then I went back inside and kicked a kissing couple out of the bathroom and washed out my mouth, finishing the entire 45 oz mouth wash bottle.

Then I walked out calmer, spotting Relena, I made my way over to her.

As soon as she noticed me coming she pasted on a distraught face.

"Relena are you okay?" I asked worriedly, of course I was faking.

Relena nodded, still pretending to be distraught, "I'm sorry about him. He is such a sleaze. Did he force himself on you?" I asked sympathetically, faking again.

Relena responded by bursting into crocodile tears, I embraced her and after quelling the urge to strangle her I comforted her until her crocodile tears had faded away to forced sniffles.

"I should have never left him alone." I said.

"No, it's my fault, I should have known better." she said sorrowfully.

"Stay here, I'll go break it off." I said comfortingly. On the inside I wanted to retch, again. I would have if I had anything to throw up. How did she live her life in such a lie? I wondered.

Furthermore how did other people believe and enable that lie? How and why had I believed her?

Maybe I was desperate to fit in, even if it meant sacrificing my entire personality. Everyone wants to be well liked.

As a caused a enormous scene that will forever be known as, "Me Slapping The Crap Out Of Malachite", wonderful title I know, anyway, on the inside I was wasting away.

Apparently this string of events had only expedited the death of everything that I was inside, if that makes any sense, whatsoever.

As I stormed out of the house again, and raced off in my sports car to my mansion, and angrily stole my mother's credit card, and went on an online shopping spree, I knew things had to change.

I couldn't keep on living like this. Like some lifeless doll, without purpose or reason, simply doomed to live on for nothing and no one.

But most of all I needed new friends. Desperately.


	2. Decisions

**Changing of a Slut: Diary if a Good Prep Gone Punk**

by Jasmine Starlight

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DECISIONS**

_By that Monday, I walked into school, pointedly ignoring the gossiping, I began choosing potential candidates for my new friends._

_I was friend shopping. Who would have thought it?_

_By third period I had crossed off the cheerleaders, jocks, drama club, chess club, only because it consisted of boys who looked like they had never met a girl in their lives, glee club, chorus, matheletes, and the friends I was leaving behind._

_I was also avoiding all of my old friends, like, Relena, and Lavender, and Dorothy. Not that they knew I was avoiding them or that I was shopping for new friends. They thought I was mourning for the loss of my boyfriend._

_They were so dumb. And slutty. It was like they were training to be the "Future Whores of the World," if something like that existed they would definitely be interning there._

_By the end of fourth period history I was considering the musically alternative, or the rockers. _

_I knew most of them; we used to be friends in Junior High._

_The problem was getting them to take seriously. Not as a slut. Or a bitch. As Mina. _

_The easiest way to get them to like me was to connect with their music. Well, I had that down pat already. It was really weird; I only liked rock because Relena absolutely despised it._

_It was kind of satisfying._

_Any who, I needed to find the leader as well._

_All the cliques had one, a queen bee, or something like that._

_I also knew that they really didn't have one of those. So I was kind of at a loss._

_As the bell for fifth period lunch rang, I decided that no matter what I had to make someone my new friends._

_**LUNCH**_

Time to face the vultures.

I slowly made my way toward their table.

They all looked up at me.

I looked back.

They stared.

I stared back, I was hoping someone would ask me what I was doing, anyone. My prayers were answered.

"Are you lost?" asked a boy with a long braid, I knew him, he was in my English class.

"Um, no?" Okay so I was scared shitless, but hey, you can't really blame me. All of the people who used to be my friends staring at me like I was an alien.

The crowd was pushing me closer to the table. Suddenly there was someone speaking.

"Hi guys. What's with the weird faces?" asked the voice, which belonged to one Rei Hino. My former best friend.

"What do you mean weird? Potter's face always looked like that." came a voice from behind Rei.

Potter, as in Harry Potter, responded with, "Fuck off, Malfoy."

Rei then smacked them both upside the head. Clutching his wounded head, Draco noticed that Mina was still standing there awkwardly.

"Mina? What're you doing here?" he asked surprised.

I laughed nervously, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Not really. I sit here all the time."

"Oh,", was all I said, "Is that why Pansy is so pissy at lunch?"

"Yep,", was his reply. "Pansy is pissy all the time." said another voice.

"Blaise?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You sit here too?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" asked Blaise taking a seat next to Heero Yuy, who was in my gym class.

"No reason." I said offhandedly. Blaise didn't seem to buy my answer but she let it drop as Hotaru Tomoe, who was in my Home Ec class, engaged her in a conversation.

"Add his sitting here to the fact that he has a new flavor of the week and Pansy's set to be a bitch for the rest of the year." added Rei.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.

"Me." She said.

Draco frowned, "You're not a flavor of the week." He protested.

"Right." She said patronizingly.

Turning to me she asked, "Was there something you needed, Mina?"

"You know her?" asked Duo skeptically.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." She replied.

"Um, could I talk to you? Like in private." I asked nervously.

"Okay." She allowed me to lead her around toward the soccer field.

"So, what did you need?" Rei asked confusedly.

I took a big breath and said, "I hate my friends!"

Rei was unfazed, "So, I hate your friends too."

"No you don't get it, I really, really, really, hate them. Bordering homicidally."

"Then you and Heero have something in common, I still don't see what that has to do with me."

"How come we aren't friends anymore?" I asked, stalling.

Rei tensed, "Because you wanted to be popular." She said gritting her teeth.

"And you told me that was dumb, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, get to the point." She said tersely.

**_FLASHBACK_** **/Normal POV/**

_Thirteen-year-old Rei and Mina are wandering around in the mall trying to pass the time._

_Suddenly Mina starts conversation, "Rei, did you ever wonder what it would be like to be popular?"_

_"No." replies Rei shortly. "What kind of stupid question is that? You are popular, everyone likes you." she points out._

_"Not like that. Like everyone wants to be you or be like you. Like Relena." She said thoughtfully._

_"Why do you want to be like them? They're all bitches."_

_"How do you know that?" asked Mina irritatedly._

_"How do you not?" asked Rei accusingly._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Exactly what it does, how naive are you Mina?"_

_"I'm not naive!" she protested._

_"Yes you are! You are if you can't see them for who they are!"_

_"Why do you do that? Can't you just let me have my opinion?" exclaimed Mina angrily._

_"I can't if you're living in some fantasy world! Mina, they're not nice! I don't even know why people like them or pretend to like them." said Rei tiredly._

_"That's not true!" said Mina._

_"It is and you know it!" Rei said desperately._

_"How come you always do that?"' asked Mina, her tone hurt._

_"Do what?"_

_"Try to force your opinions on me!" she said angrily._

_"I don't do that!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"You wouldn't fit in with them anyway!" declared Rei._

_"Oh? Why's that?" asked Mina, grinding her teeth._

_"Because you have a mortal soul!"_

_Mina scoffed, "Oh, please, you're just jealous because you could never be that popular!" she said contempt dripping from her voice._

_"If they're what popular is than I would rather be shot!" said Rei haughtily._

_"Excuse me for wanting to be alive!" shouted Mina._

_"Can we just drop it?" asked Rei, defeated._

_Mina did, but the damage was done, and their friendship was frayed and shattered. _

_**END FLASHBACK /Mina's POV/**_

"What does that have to do with anything now?" asked Rei again.

"I can't go back to my old friends. I can't do it anymore. I won't do it anymore." I said determinedly.

Rei was silent for a moment and I was awaiting the impending rejection. Suddenly she smiled, "Alright, Mina, welcome back."

I blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

But Rei seemed to be serious, "I knew you couldn't make it being such a fake. The real Mina was going to come out eventually."

I blinked again, "You knew this would happen?"

"Kind of. Your personality kind of clashed with theirs."

I sighed with relief, I swept her up in a hug. "Thanks! Thanks!!"

"Mina, you're choking me."

I let go, obligingly.

Rei swung an arm around my shoulders. "Come on Meanie let's go meet the gang." she said enthusiastically.

I on the other hand wasn't so ecstatic.

**END**

Jewels14- My first reviewer for this fic! I'm never going to leave alone about that.

Caliowiel Elryndra- You know I never thought about it, I hate fics where they portray Mina as dumb and slutty because the original character wasn't.


	3. Meet The Gang

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

by Jasmine Starlight

**Disclaimer: Don't believe in me. Get my television fixed. Sitting on my crucifix.**

**A/N:** Finally found a use for the disclaimer. Green Day lyrics! Which are not mine either, if they were I would be kidnapping Billie Joe Armstrong. Anywho on with the show.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**MEET THE GANG**

_As Rei and I walked back to the lunch table, there was a nervous pit of tension steadily multiplying in the pit of my stomach._

_What if they didn't like me?_

_Or if they made fun of me?_

_My time was up it was now time to face the music._

**_OoOoO_**

I fiddled nervously with my ring while Rei was conversing with the "gang", would they reject me?

I hoped not.

I didn't have anyone else.

After what seemed like a intense discussion Rei waved me over. I sat down and looked at the faces surrounding me.

Rei kicked Blaise under the table, suppressing the cry of pain she turned to me, "So, Mina, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"My friends." I replied.

Blaise looked thoughtful, "What a coincidence, I sit here to escape your friends too."

Hotaru snorted, "Che! Yeah right. You sit here so you can make goo goo eyes at Heero."

Blaise glared at her with enough force to melt metal.

Duo blinked, "Has Heero been teaching you his Death Glare?"

"Yes." Blaise looked smug, like the cat who ate the canary.

"He's been doing more than teaching." said Draco under his breath.

Heero didn't even look up from his lunch, Blaise's face lost its smugness.

She snorted, "Like you should be talking Mr. I-Wear-My-Hickeys-Like-Battle-Scars."

Draco was quiet after that.

Rei and Ami Mizuno simultaneously rolled their eyes, Ami was in my Calculus class.

Leaning forward, Rei said, "I think it's time for some introductions."

"You've already met Blaise and Draco, next to Blaise is her boy toy Heero Yuy. Across from him is Duo Maxwell and his girlfriend Parvati Patil and her brother Prem, Parv's twin, Padma, is here somewhere." She said searching the table.

"Padma's with Quatre, they stayed upstairs for lunch today." Piped up Prem smugly.

"That means they're off making out somewhere, where was I? Oh yeah, next to Prem is the future Mrs. Patil, Hotaru Tomoe, next to her is Harry Potter, across from him is Ami Mizuno, next to her should be Lita Kino." Said Rei.

Turning to Trowa Barton, "Where did Lita go?"

"She's sitting with Jun Jun today, something about Nephrite and ass kicking."

At Mina's confused look, Rei elaborated. "Jun Jun and Nephrite are more friends that are part of our group. They sit on the other side of the lunch room. Back to the intros, Lita's boyfriend Trowa Barton. Next to him is Wufei Chang, who's onna, Ginny Weasley, is not here either."

"Hey, Fei Fei where did Ginny go?" she said addressing the black haired boy who was conversing with Trowa.

He glared, "She had to sit with her moron brother and his girlfriend today. Don't call me Fei Fei."

"Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas are right there at the end." she said pointing toward two boys one with tow headed hair and another one with dark skin and black hair.

"Shay's the one with the blonde hair."

I nodded still staring at the said Irishman.

"Hello?" said Blaise waving a hand in front of my face.

"Anyone home?" asked Duo knocking on my head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my injured brain.

"Don't do that!" said Parvati swatting at Duo.

The ensuing fight that broke out was loud and vibrant to say the least.

Seeing the look on my face Heero said, "Don't worry Maxwell and Patil are always like this. This their foreplay."

My eyebrows rose, "Oi, Duo, go find a bush or something." shouted Prem.

Parvati gave him the finger, but they left anyway.

Hotaru turning to me said, "So, have any plans after school?"

I shook my head, "Good, then let's go shopping."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because if you hang out with us we need to get you some cool clothes." interjected Blaise.

"Are you saying her clothes suck?" asked Rei innocently.

Blaise made a face.

Rei made one back.

Ami, Hotaru, and Draco rolled their eyes in unison.

Rei and Blaise made faces at them jointly.

I sighed.

_**SIXTH PERIOD AP ENGLISH**_

As I slid into a seat farther in the back than I was accustomed to, I was surprised to find Duo Maxwell sliding into the seat next to me.

I blinked.

He looked back at me, "What do I have something on my face?" he asked.

Blinking again, I said, "No, it's just that I thought you hated me." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Duo was unfazed, "No. Where would you get that idea?" he said curiously.

"At lunch..." I said trailing off.

"Oh, that. I think Heero is rubbing off on me. I was just surprised, really."

"Why?"

"Because I can't really fathom anyone wanting to leave a position at the top of social hierarchy for us." he said matter-of-factly. "Whoa, I used a lot of big words."

I smiled, "Well being at the "top of social hierarchy" as you put it. Wasn't too much fun. But sitting with you guys, that's interesting. I found out why Relena hates Blaise so much."

Duo snorted, "It's really as much Heero's choice as it is Blaise's."

"But she doesn't see things that way. You have to understand if Relena wants something she usually gets it, it's not the fact that she actually wants Heero all that much it's just that now that Blaise has him, Relena "needs" him like air to breathe."

"I never looked at it that way."

"That's because you're a dude." I said grinning.

"Well I never felt more like meat in my life after this conversation." said Heero as he and Ami slid into the two seats across from us.

"How do you do that?" I asked enviously.

"What can I say it's a gift." said Heero dryly.

Ami rolled her eyes, "A gift that doesn't seem to work when Relena's in the vicinity." she pointed out.

"Thank kami that she's not in AP English."

I snorted, "Like she would understand any of the words."

"Ouch." said Duo.

"Aren't you confusing her with Lavender? She asked me how to spell 'CIA' last year."

"Same dif." I replied.

"She's got a point there, it's like they're joined at the hip." pointed out Duo.

"Like the same entity?" put in Heero.

"Pretty much. It was horrifying when they went off somewhere and left me with Dorothy Catalonia, the aspiring vampiress." I said.

Duo and Heero snickered, Ami was grinning.

Our conversation was forced to break up when the teacher finally entered, Ms. McGonagall, and started her lecture.

"Now, in your groups you are to discuss the problems faced by Romeo and Juliet that were caused by their warring families. I want a paragraph on the similarities and differences between the Montagues and Capulets. Get started you have the rest of the period to work on this."

"Isn't warring kind of stretching it?" asked Heero.

"Not really. They were like in a gang war." said Duo.

"Never mind that. Why do we have to do this play of all plays. I **hate **_it_. I'm all for love and stuff but this play is so overdone." I said sighing.

Ami nodded agreement.

Duo smiled devilishly, "Hey, Hee-man, do ya know what I heard?"

Heero only muttered under his breath, "Only that it's bad."

Without preamble Duo dove into his piece of information, er... gossip.

"I heard that we're doing a play." he said grinning sinisterly.

Heero, having guessed which play Duo was speaking of started to bang his head on the table.

"Ok, I'll bite what play?" asked Ami.

"Romeo and Juliet." he said grinning as Heero groaned.

"Why's that bad?" I asked.

"Because Relena is always head of any committee and that means she does casting." replied Heero forlornly, well, as forlornly as Heero Yuy can sound.

"Oh. Tough luck man." said Ami.

I frowned, _that doesn't sound right._ "Wait, Relena doesn't do that anymore. Apparently she pissed someone off and they made Padma committee head this year."

Heero's distress soon disappeared, "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could try out though." I said cheerfully.

Duo snorted, "Yeah right."

"Why shouldn't Heero try out?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't want to." said Duo.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Heero."

"Do I get any say in this conversation?" interjected Heero.

"No!" said Duo and I in unison.

Ami just rolled her eyes and started doing the work. Following Ami's lead Heero started his as well.

The pair continued bickering until they were interrupted by Heero.

"Okay, it probably be a good idea to start working now. Ami and I are almost done but we need your input so stop arguing and work." he said firmly.

"We need the similarities and differences between the two "warring" families." put in Ami primly.

"No problemo." said Duo cheerfully, writing similarities in one column and differences in another.

"Okay, how about this one, they were both living in Verona, Italy." I added.

"That's good. How about, they hated each other." chimed Duo.

"They also were wealthy." I put in.

Aswe kept adding ideas the space in column one was disappearing.

"That's good but we need differences now." said Ami.

"How about one of them was named Capulet and the other Montague." suggested Duo cheerfully.

Heero rolled his eyes, Ami sighed, and I grinned, this wasn't going so badly after all.

_**LAST BELL OF THE DAY RINGS**_

I was surprised to be mobbed by a bunch a different girls at my locker after eigth period.

I could pick out Ami's blue hair next to a girl with lighter blue hair, stepping forward Ami took her arm.

"Hi Mina."

"Hi Ami." I said nervously, more introductions?

"Oh, I forgot, you guys never met. I'll make the introductions this time I guess. Um, right next to me is Para Para Sapphire, the green haired girl next to her is Jun Jun Emerald, then Vesu Vesu Ruby, the other red head is Ginny Weasley, the brunette next to her is Lita Kino, next to her is Cere Cere Topaz. Oh I forgot Padma, this is Padma Patil, Parvati's twin." finished Ami pointing at a dark skinned girl.

"So, are we waiting for anyone else?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Rei, Hotaru, and Blaise, actually here they come." replied Lita.

It was true for sure enough came Rei and Hotaru and Blaise, who was straggling into view.

Blaise seemed to be unusually flustered which was odd for the usually collected girl.

Rei and Hotaru seemed to be wearing identical smirks. "What happened here?" asked Ginny wearily.

Blaise's blush turned to a scowl, Rei's smirk widened immeasurably.

"Oh, nothing, just we interrupted Blaise in her mauling of the local innocents." said Hotaru innocently.

The group of girls burst into laughter and giggles and loud guffaws. It was rather deafening, really.

**END**

**Firenze-** Firenze! You reviewed for this ficcy! SO HAPPY!

**Jewels14-** My first reviewer for this fic! Thanks! Would you read another brainchild of mine? A band fic.

**Aphrodite2-** I never knew that Mina had such a strong following. POWER TO YOU!

**NixiNox-** Another reviewer from my other fic! THANKS!! Oh, Home Ec is short for Home Economics, basically it's a cooking class, it's an elective.


	4. The Excursion

Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk 

by Jasmine Starlight

**A/N: **Where have all the bastards gone? Where have all the riots gone? You better run for your fucking life.

Ah, more Green Day. Brilliant.

**CHAPTER FOUR THE EXCURSION**

When everyone was accounted for Hotaru turned to me and asked, "Do you have a car?"

I nodded my silver Lexus was parked in the school parking lot.

As people were divided up, Padma, Lita, Ginny, and Hotaru were riding with me. Everyone else excluding Ami and Rei, who were riding in Ami's zippy blue Volkswagen Beetle, hopped into Blaise's black Escalade,

As I directed them to my car, my stomach was tying itself into knots. What if I said something that put one of them off, then some of them would hate me, then slowly all of them would hate me.

That couldn't happen.

I couldn't afford to lose these people as my friends.

They were invaluable to me.

**_OoO_**

The ride to the mall was short and uneventful, unless you count the fight over the CDs, seating, and how I was to get out of the parking lot.

I kept repeating in my head, _only that which doesn't kill me makes me stronger._

I just had to keep that in mind and I would be fine.

After following Blaise into the parking lot of said mall, I managed to snag an okay spot that wasn't to far from them or the mall itself.

Ginny poked me in the side to wake me up from my daze.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said absently.

"Okay then let's get out of the car then." suggested Lita.

I flushed slightly; I needed to play it cool, no mess ups.

As we waited for the others to arrive at the designated meeting place, which was in front of the entrance, I shivered, which was odd because it hadn't even started to get cold. We were still in Indian summer, then as if out of nowhere, Relena, Dorothy, and Lavender came walking up the pavement.

It was some kind of horror movie for me.

I hoped they hadn't spotted us.

Alas luck wasn't on my side that day, as Relena saw me and immediately flounced over.

To my greater horror she began to embrace me, like the bad old days.

She didn't seem to take in my rigidity or my ramrod straight posture.

The other girls did though, Ginny looked like she was about to say something but Padma shook her head.

"Oh, Mina how're you doing? How're you holding up? Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, but it was so fake, I wanted to slap her so bad.'

I gritted my teeth and replied, "I'm fine Relena."

She went on oblivious of my irritation or maybe not so oblivious but either way she went on talking.

"Oh, we have to get together sometime and go shopping. It's just the thing you need." she gushed.

Someone behind Relena cleared her throat; "I think not." said Rei as she and Ami stepped out from behind Relena's idiotic braids.

"And you are?" she asked disdainfully.

"Me, I'm Rei." she replied.

"Oh." said Relena by way of reply.

Turning to me she said, "Aren't you going to introduce us Mina?"

"No."

Relena had the grace to be surprised, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to sleep with her boyfriend."

"How could you say such a thing!" she looked scandalized, which in its own way was ironic, the epicenter of scandals being scandalized.

"I think she just did." said Blaise acidly.

Relena taking stock of the situation decided to ignore Mina and greet or snipe at Blaise.

"Blaise."

"Peacecrap."

A vein started ticking in Relena's forehead, "It's Peacecraft." She corrected in a tightly controlled voice.

"Whatever you say, Peacecrap."

"It's Peacecraft!" Relena nearly shouted.

Blaise just nodded patronizingly, "Mina, let's go, these losers are getting to me."

Relena turned to stalk off, "Mina why aren't you moving?"

"Because these "losers" are my friends."

"Ha ha. Very funny, let's go."

"No."

"How could you do this to me? We're friends." She said beginning to tear up.

"No, we weren't friends; you just slept with my boyfriends."

"I did not! We are friends."

"No we're not because, they wouldn't blackmail me, stab me in the back, betray, or spread nasty rumors about me."

Relena just started sputtering and then turned on her heel to stalk off.

"You'll regret this Mina."

"No I won't." I answered cheerfully.

She just glared; I rolled my eyes and gave her the finger.

The girls burst into laughter, and Lita and Ginny offered me high fives.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

OoOo

After the whole incident with Relena we all headed inside the mall and began our search for my new wardrobe.  
You see before I hadn't been allowed to wear anything baggy or non form fitting, not that I dislike form fitting clothes or anything it's just I needed something with large pockets, and extra fabric.  
Everything Relena hated.  
So, Hot Topic was a good place to start.  
As Ginny took it upon herself to educate me on the finer points of the store the other girls spilt up and scoured the store for items.  
It never occurred to me that they were shopping for me.

OoOoO

After modeling a bowler hat and cane, I was glad to slip into my old jeans and tee-shirt that read 'Young, Angry, and Poor'

After the main event was completed we shopped for accessories so many of them, wristbands, bracelets, anklets, CDs, how that counted as an accessory was beyond me but hey who cares? Anyway, earrings, more clothes, hats, belts, shoes, and finally bags.

Practical bags, just as I was eyeing a dead smiley face one Ginny pulled me aside, "Look Mina there's Seamus." She whispered in my ear.

"Uh, ok?"

"Don't get too enthused." She admonished sarcastically.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, Wufei, Seamus is totally your type."

"Why? I don't even know him."

"So, get to know him." said Ginny in a tone that left no room for argument.

Then she pushed me towards him, having no room for escape I meandered up to him.

He was looking through CDs aimlessly. He studied an Interpol case for a moment before putting it back.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hey." He said absently.

"So, Seamus, right?"

"Yes." He said by way of reply, looking immersed in The Guest by Phantom Planet.

"You should get that one, I have it, it's awesome."

"Really?" he asked finally looking at me.

"Really."

"Aren't you that girl Rei introduced at lunch?"

I brightened immediately. "Yes."

"Nina, right?"

My face fell, "Mina. It's Mina."

"I'm not very good with names." He replied, offering no apology.

"Oh." I said.

Then I wandered back to Ginny, "How'd it go?" she asked excitedly.

"Mmm, I'm deciding between horrible and a waste of time."

Ginny scoffed, "That's just how he greets people, it'll take a little while for him to warm up to you."

"Do I want him to warm up to me?" I asked wearily.

"Yes." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

_**OoOoO**_

After we finished raiding clothing stores, we went to Bath Body Works because Blaise wanted to get the incense smell out of her clothes.

As I browsed through pearberry soaps and face washes, I came to eavesdrop upon many a conversation.

"………what's Mina doing with them?"

"…………what's she doing without Relena……..Dorothy……Lavender…."

"…………..are we finally good enough for her now?"

I sighed and moved on to sample the cucumber melon soaps, meeting up with Hotaru, who was looking at a fox in a bathtub.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." she replied.

"So, how much gossip have I caused by sitting and hanging out with you guys?"

"What gossip?" she said innocently.

"Just because I just started hanging out with you doesn't mean I'm deaf. I just heard people talking about me in this store."

Hotaru let out a breath of air, "Really? Sure you want to know?"

"I can take it."

"Alright, everyone's saying that you're a poser because you won't hang out with Relena and Malachite cheated on you, now that you're hanging out with us they think you've gone crazy."

I was on the verge of snarling, me, snarling!

Could imagine those two words in the same sentence?

I couldn't.

"Why do people think that?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I think your question should be, 'why people think like that?'." interjected Cere Cere.

"It should." I amended.

Cere Cere sighed, "It's not like we can blame the populous of our alma mater, most of them are blind sheep following the sheep herder."

Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes, "Do you always have to use such intricate metaphors?"

"Do you really even need to ask anymore?"

I grinned this was more like it.

**END**

A/N: Hi peoples!

I know what took you so long? Well, I have been slightly disappointed with the feedback on my other new fic, _**Breaking The Band**_, do people not like band fics? Cuz if they don't you guys can tell me. If you're interested, go to my author profile it's there.

**Kayla Tsukino-** Thanks!

**NixiNox-** AP stands for Advanced Placement. Thanks!

**Black Mage of Darkness-** Thanks, I plan on doing a more Mean Girls type fic later. But with different people though, I'm thinking Hotaru and Ginny.

**THANKS ALSO TO JEWELS14, APHRODITE2, CALOWIEL ELRYNDRA, AND FIRENZE.**


	5. Why Should I?

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer: Now I see. I can be me in everything I do. Now I realize that nothing has been as beautiful as when I saw heaven's skies. Love took me by the hand. Love took me by surprise.

Michelle Branch.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**WHY SHOULD I?**

After our little escapade in Bath Body Works, we finally hit the food court.

I for one was relieved to have a chance to sit down and eat something greasy, so when a volunteer was needed to watch the large table we had acquired was needed I accepted.

"I'll stay too, Mina and I can get our food after you guys." said Padma, taking me by surprise.

When the large horde of teenagers left us in silence she turned to me and said, "So, Mina, what's the deal?"

I sighed, "I'm going to give you the short version because well, just because, I hate Relena. I've always hated Relena; I've had a long overdue epiphany and decided to get some real friends."

"That's sounds about right."

I looked at her with a measure of incredulity in my eyes, "No comments?"

"Not really."

"You're sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes." she replied airily.

"Positive?"

"Absolutely, let's talk about something else. Has Ginny paired you off with someone yet?"

"You say it like she's done it before." I said resignedly.

"She has, bit of a habit of hers, first when she started dating Wufei she started pairing off his friends with hers."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, take me for example, she set me up with Quatre, and my sister Parvati up with Duo, Lita up with Trowa, and Blaise and Heero just got together on their own."

"Intriguing."

"Tell me about it."

I sighed, this was getting too complicated.

_**OoOoO**_

When the other girls finally returned to the table and Padma and I were allowed to get our share of greasy food, we were waiting on line at Wendy's when something caught my eye.

Two people locked in an embrace, Padma seeing where my line of vision was directed.

"That's Vesu Vesu and Jadeite."

"Really?" I asked more wistful than I would have liked.

"Yes, they make a cute couple. Don't they?"

"Yes." I said wistfully.

Suddenly someone jabbed me in the back breaking me out of my reverie.

Turning around, "Yes?" I asked irritably.

"The line's moving." replied Seamus Finnegan.

"Oh." I said feeling like a complete idiot for the second time that day as I moved up the line.

Turning to me Padma whispered, "Isn't Ginny trying to set you up with him?"

"Yes, for all the good that's doing, I might as well be trying to pick up a rock."

"He's not that bad."

"No he isn't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Our hushed argument became not as hushed as we attracted several stares from many a passerby.

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!" I nearly bellowed as I attracted the attention of Seamus.

"Who is?" he asked.

"Shut up." Padma and I chorused in unison.

"Don't need to be rude about it."

"You're the one who's being rude, butting in on other people's conversations." I sniffed haughtily.

"Butting in? Half the food court heard you."

"But they didn't butt in." I pointed out snippily.

Seamus huffed, "So?"

"So what?" I asked.

Someone else jabbed in the back, this time it was the cashier as Padma had gotten her food and left.

"Can I take your order, ma'am?" he asked timidly.

**_OoOoO_**

I pissed as I stormed off to our table, not at Padma really just at Seamus the actual reason escaped me at that moment.

"What happened to you?" asked Para Para amusedly.

"Nothing." I muttered darkly.

Padma just sniggered, I glared at her, she smiled back at me and offered her frosty up as a peace offering

I took it and sipped it huffily.

"So, what do you guys want to do after this?" asked Blaise.

"Jewelry!" exclaimed Cere Cere excitedly.

There were murmurs of agreement all around, Ami sighed, "Don't worry Ames we can go to that book shop you like after." I said trying to cheer her up

Ami brightened immediately.

**_OoOoO_**

Shopping for jewelry was a tedious experience.

With the ooohing and aahing and such.

I hadn't really found anything; I was in the process of examining a topaz pendant when something caught my eye.

It was none other than Mr. Finnegan himself in the process of studying an ornate onyx cross.

He was kind of cute with his brow furrowed like that and the fluorescent lighting hit his eyes just right so their color was an icy blue……………..hey wait a minute was I crushing on Finnegan?

The irritation of my existence, the thorn in my side, my arch rival, okay maybe I hadn't known him long enough for that, but he was annoying.

Sighing, I sidled over to him, deciding to make my presence known, "That would look good on you."

Seamus grunted, "It's not for me."

I blinked, "Oh, oh, you have a girlfriend?" I said chummily, as I elbowed him. As I was performing said movement of elbow I couldn't help but feel an odd sense of loss.

Seamus rolled his eyes but did nothing, "Wrap that up," he said, "please." as an after thought.

"So what's her name?" I asked, grinning.

"Who's?" he said absently.

"Your girlfriend's." I said.

"Right." he replied.

"So? Her name?" I prompted again.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious, why do you ask?"

"What, I can't ask you intentions?" he said.

I snorted, "You make it sound like I'm courting you or something."

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I asked you first." he said grinning boyishly.

I groaned, "What was the question again?"

He chortled in triumph, I scowled.

OoOoO 

At the Barnes Noble later that day, after I had sufficiently restocked my manga collection I noticed Ami and another person who, was also noticing Ami.

Ami was engrossed in a medical textbook so I made my way over to him.

"Hi, Harry." I said cheerfully.

He jumped about two feet in the air, he glared at me and tried to regain some semblance of composure as he resumed thumbing through his sci-fi thriller.

I snickered discreetly behind my hand, "Is there something you want?" he said, clearing his throat nervously.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering why you were stalking Ami." I said, smiling.

"What! Shhh! She might have heard!" he said frantically.

I spared Ami a glance, she was now engrossed in a novel, "I don't think she heard."

Harry glared at me, I smiled widely.

"I think you should go talk to her."

"What're you nutters?" I fiddled with his colored glasses nervously.

"I have been called that, but you're the one who's stalking her." I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are," I sang, "if you don't tell her, I will." I said with finality.

Harry sighed, I nudged him and called out, "Ami, someone wants to talk you!"

His eyes widened, "What're you doing!", he sputtered as I pushed him toward her.

I smirked as he stuttered out a greeting to said Mizuno.

OoOoO 

Harry stuttered as he was faced with the object of his affections from afar.

Now usually aforementioned Potter was cool, suave, charming, and collected.

His father boasted it was the Potter charm, his mother just reminded him of the time when he called her 'Dddaisy Nevans'

But I digress, Ami still had yet to look up from her book, "Hi, Ami." he said, figuring that was the best way to go.

What the crudfuck was wrong with him?

"Oh, hi Harry."

"What're you reading?" he asked nervously.

"Just a medical textbook, was there something you needed?" she asked smiling.

Harry drew in a breath, what was he here for again, oh yeah, "Um, err, I was wondering-I mean t-thinking that maybe you would want to do something later?"

_God I sound like I'm in the fifth grade and I broke my mum's favorite vase._

"Sure, weren't we going to go clubbing or something?" she asked absently.

Harry blinked, _we?_ "Um, actually Ami I meant like you and me alone." He said breathlessly, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Ami looked shocked, "Wha? Like a date?" she said, with wide blue eyes.

Harry nodded, "Why?"

"Huh?" he asked confusedly.

"Why me? I mean why not someone prettier? Like Mina or Para Para? I'm not a good date at all, I mean I'm antisocial and a bookworm and I don't talk enough and I'm too-" here Harry cut her off with a kiss.

_Oh MY GOD, he is KISSING ME! ME! Ooh, this is nice._ Ami leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Harry as the medical textbook dropped to the ground forgotten.

She tasted like vanilla and chamomile tea, it was to Harry's great disappointment when they broke apart for air.

"That was, what was that?" she asked him, her breath hot against his neck.

"That was brilliant. And you're not antisocial." He said breathlessly.

She smiled at him and disentangled her arms from around his neck to scoop up her forgotten books.

Running a hand through his messy black spikes, "So are we on for tonight?"

"Absolutely."

Harry smirked, "Wicked, now Ami let's get you some more reading material." He said as he linked his arm through hers and lead her through the store, disregarding the slightly bewildered look on her face, "But I already have books."

OoOoO 

I snickered as the "lovebirds" made their plans, "Up to matchmaking now are we?" asked a voice from my elbow making me jump five feet in the air.

"You again?"

"You sound so excited." he replied sarcastically.

"I am." I replied.

"Is matchmaking your new hobby?"

"Is stalking yours?"

"Why Mina how could you say that about me?" he asked faking emotional pain.

"Like this: 'is stalking your new hobby?' That wasn't so hard."

"You're killing me here." he said grabbing his chest.

"Great, tell me when the funeral is and I'll send you a cookie bouquet."

"Cookie?"

"Yes."

"Why? Because I like them."

"What makes you think I do?"

"Nothing, just a gesture."

"Your gestures suck."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**END**

EIGHT PAGES OF THIS! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?

A/N: I would just like to say that you guys can leave me a review for any reason.

Just to say hey or say how fun shopping in Hot Topic is or comment on pearberry soaps and lotions, whatever.

**Lorilie-**New reviewer! Jelly apple kisses and candy heart hugs to you!

**Firenze-** It is isn't it?

**Black Mage of Darkness- **Who0t!

**NixiNox-** Tsk, tsk, never the end of the ficcy. Don't freak out, have a jelly apple kiss.

**Jewels14-** I deserve a glomp? Tears up Marshmallow peeps to you!

**Kayla Tsukino-** Whatever you say dear reviewer.


	6. Moving Forward

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

by Jasmine Starlight

A/N: So here we go again. Another time that it feels the same. Got sick of waiting here. Set the same in our concrete ways. No survivors left to save. Too late for the walking dead.

Lostprophets, cheery bunch aren't they?

**CHAPTER SIX **

**MOVING FORWARD**

_After our outing at the mall, and my several confusing encounters with Seamus, we congregated at Rei's large house._

_We were to go clubbing that night and needed to fix ourselves up all pretty like._

_Yeah, right_

_**OoOoOo**_

"I don't see why I have to go." I whined to Cere Cere who was combing my long hair until it shone like spun gold.

"And why is that?" she asked boredly.

"Because." I replied like a petulant child.

"Because what?"

I just grumbled, my face brightened as Ami stepped out of Rei's walk in closet.

"Ami!" I squealed.

Said Mizuno looked uncertain in a shimmery silver halter with black leather pants. Her hair was done with spiked edges, and silver streaks.

"Isn't this a little over the top?" she asked, tugging at the fabric of her shirt.

"Nope." replied Lita from a bean bag on the floor where she was flipping through a magazine, idly.

"Don't worry about the streaks Ames," said Padma coming out of the bathroom, "the box says it'll wash out by tomorrow."

Ami looked relieved, "Padma!" I squealed again.

Looking at the dark red ruffled top and dark jeans she was wearing, "I look alright don't I?" she asked mischievously.

"Awesome." said Ginny as she too stepped out from the bathroom.

This time Cere Cere's hand over my mouth stopped me from squealing, "Are you going to do this every time someone comes out?" asked Blaise tiredly.

I made a face and then squealed again, Blaise was wearing a violet lace top with a black silk skirt.

Ginny was clad in a dark green tube top with dark jeans and dangly earrings.

"Wufei's going to shit himself when he sees you." said Vesu Vesu excitedly.

"So will her brother." muttered Blaise to Ami and Rei.

Ginny grimaced at the thought, "So, Mina what're you wearing?" asked Para Para.

"Good question." I said thoughtfully.

"Mina," chirruped Ginny with a gleam in her eyes I wasn't sure I liked.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Let me help." she said smiling widely.

"Oh, no, there's no saving you now Mina." said Lita wryly.

Para Para and Vesu Vesu pulled her out of the bean bag and into Ginny's clutches.

The resounding snickers were, well resounding.

**_OoOoO_**

I didn't look too bad, I thought as I regarded myself in a full length mirror.

My blonde hair was done up in a complicated looking bun and my face sprinkled with glitter, my top was a flowing orange flowered one, with dark blue denims and a orange flowered belt to match.

"I look like a hooker." moaned Lita from behind me.

"You do not." I said firmly, looking Lita's black shirt with a dark rose with a red background and leather skirt over.

"You look like a seductress." replied Blaise from the doorway.

"Great, instead of getting paid I am now a whore." said Lita angrily.

"What's your deal today?" asked Vesu Vesu concernedly.

Lita suddenly found the tiled floor interesting.

"Is it Trowa?" asked Ami gently.

"No." she muttered annoyedly.

"I think it is." sang Ginny.

"You also think Wufei pays attention when you talk about clothes." she retorted mordantly.

"Lita." I said.

"Ye-es?"

"Whatever it is you can tell us." I said more certain than I felt.

"He's being an idiot again." she murmured inaudibly.

"What happened?" asked Para Para gently.

"I don't know but every time we get somewhere in our relationship it's like he's afraid that I won't be there the next day." she said clenching her fists tightly.

"Then you should talk to him." I said delicately.

"How?"

"Figure it out." I said firmly.

"Come on guys we can have that group hug later right now if we don't go we'll be late to meet with Parvati, Hotaru, and Jun Jun." said Cere Cere checking her watch.

I smiled as I hooked an arm through Lita's and skipped off dragging her with me.

**_OoOoO_**

The club we arrived at "Club Mecha" seemed to be very high end.

"Just opened this week." Blaise murmured in my ear.

That explained why I hadn't seen it before.

"Let's go in." said Rei as she pushed past the long line.

"How?" asked Ami skeptically.

"Wait." said Blaise assuredly.

Rei pulled out a cell and began dialing. "Yes, Orion it's me Rei, we're waiting outside and we can't get in. Yes I know this is morally wrong, no I don't want to go to Hell, but Draco's already inside, please I'll never ask you to do it again, yes I know that's a lie. Okay, love you."

"We're in." she said, smiling.

"Who'd you call?" asked Vesu Vesu curiously.

"Draco's brother, Orion."

"How's he going to help us?" I asked.

"He owns the club." said Blaise.

"Oh." I said.

"Yes 'oh'." said Rei grinning.

Suddenly a tall blonde man closely resembling Draco stepped out and waved us over.

**_OoOoO_**

The inside of the club was nothing like the outside, the loud pulsing music and multi-colored strobe lights could attest to that.

Sighing I took a seat at the bar and ordered a green apple martini and watched Lita and Trowa make up and Parvati and Duo dance.

I sighed again.

There should be an Olympics for sighing, I thought absently.

Sipping at my drink as it burned its way down my throat, I didn't notice Seamus until he softly said. "Boo."

I nearly choked on my sip, "Is that how you greet people you're friends with?" I asked accusingly.

"No, I attack them with a butcher knife."

"Great." I said as I ordered another.

"So, what's up?"

"The sky." I answered dejectedly.

"Why so glum?" he asked.

"Not really sure, could be for the first time in my life I want a boyfriend because everyone else has one, but that's just a thought." I said swirling the vodka around in its glass.

"I don't."

"Don't have a boyfriend you dolt."

"Obviously, if you did you wouldn't be looking down my shirt you pervert." I said wryly.

"You caught me." he said sounding regretful.

"You aren't that good a Peeping Tom."

"Gee, well, there goes my dream of becoming a Peeping Tom." he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry maybe one day you can become a stalker." I said cheerily.

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Why?" I regarded him with suspicious eyes.

"Because it's crowded and smelly in here.''

He had a point there, "Alright." I found myself saying as I hopped off the stool.

**_OoOoO_**

The walk in the park was uneventful and silent, in a good way.

"So, Mina what's your deal?" asked Seamus as we walked along the paths lit by the harsh florescent street lamps.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean, what made you stop hanging out with Relena and them."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"So?" he prompted.

"I couldn't take it anymore!" I said breaking the silence.

"Take what?" he asked.

"The fakeness. They were all living in such a lie and sleeping around with each other's boyfriends and pretending like they forgave each other afterward. I just couldn't take it."

"Sounds harsh."

"You make it sound like I was in a prison camp or something."

"Never mind that, let's talk about something else."

"Like you?" I asked.

"Why would you want to talk about me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because we've already talked enough about me." I said seriously.

"Oh."

"So?" I prompted.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Let's start with a love interest, any girlfriends or crushes." I asked.

"Not really, there is this one girl." he said trailing off.

"Really? Do I know her?" I asked interestedly.

"Sorta, I've been dropping hints ever since we met and she still hasn't picked up on it."

"Sounds like she's really thick to me."

Seamus merely quirked an eyebrow up, _could it be me?_

"Could it be me?" I thought out loud.

"Yes."

"What! I said that out loud!" I asked nervously.

"Definitely."

"You like me?" I went on frantically.

"Weren't you here for our conversation five seconds ago?"

"I was here!" I said smacking him upside the head.

Seamus sighed, rolled his eyes and kissed me on the lips.

I froze, _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he…kiss…me…! Kiss……back………!_

My thoughts were a mashed up jumble of fragments until I listened to the strongest voice and consequently the one who wanted me to kiss Seamus back.

As we broke apart for air I tried to string together sentences, "That was…wow."

Seamus smirked, "Tell me about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked, "A little."

"Wicked, come on I know this great place." he said taking my hand and pulling me along.

_**0o0o0o0**_

_Seamus' great place turned out to be a local Taco Bell, but I was in the mood for junk anyway._

_Our fast food which by the way was very cheesy was eaten on the hood of his car overlooking the river._

_It was the best impromptu date I'd ever had._

**END**

SEVEN PAGES!

I would thank so many people specially one of my best buds who made me finish this chapter and post it.

**NixiNox-** Hmmmmm, thanks for your review!

**Jewels14-** W0ot! More peeps to you/glances shiftily around before handing **Jewels14** box/

**SachiNyoko-** Really? I'm more inclined to pass over Usa-centered fics. I like reading about the other senshi more, I don't like how they portray Usa in most of them. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Black Mage of Darkness-** I like them too! Doesn't everyone?

_**THANKS ALSO TO:**_

**Kayla Tsukino**

**moongoddess86**

**falling star9**

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto**

**Kia's-kitsune-8**

**reihino2003**

**hellzangelz**

**Garfish**

**Princess Ren**

**Kira Vorhees / A.n.K**

**Lady Light**

**darkfairy88**

**dragon huntress**

**Shi no Hakari**

**firemisstress47**

**Lorilie**

**Merklin**


	7. The Revenger and Avenger

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

by Jasmine Starlight.

Disclaimer: You got a real short skirt and I want to look up look up. I'll take you to the midnight show tonight. You can keep a secret. I got a blanket in the backseat on my mind. It's the little things that sneak beneath the sky. I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier with stars and atmosphere and watched her disappear. Into the midnight show. Faster. Faster.

The Killers, they're the new Placebo! GLAM ROCK……!……!……!..

I think sufficiently scared myself enough. :)

_**Shameless Plug: Read A Trial Separation, A Yuy Daughter, The Element's Intervention, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten and if you're really a masochist read Things Change. :D**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THE REVENGER AND AVENGER**

_After that momentous night at the club, Seamus finally sucked it up and asked me to be his girlfriend, I of course accepted and then made him buy me ice cream for being such a lazy sod._

_Life after that was very pleasant and touchy feely, not that I really minded, so maybe it wasn't some fairytale romance or something, but those were overrated anyway._

_**0o0o0o0**_

I smiled contentedly as I woke up from my daily nap in AP History, the teacher being a lanky old man who droned on and on and looked like he might inhabit the school, Mr. Binns never really looked at his classes only following a seating chart he had made 15 years ago and not changed the names of.

"My, my someone's all smiles today." said Blaise smugly.

"Mmm?" said Duo waking up from his coma, during which, Wufei had been throwing things at his head and in his long braid, he had also snored like a lawnmower as Blaise was displeased to note.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Do you have a problem with my smile? The happy bunnies and jumping froggies didn't mind."

Wufei snorted and began construction on his rubber band catapult, "I'm sure they turned into zombie hamsters and pickled toads out of sheer bliss."

After that Wufei was spitting glue out of his mouth.

**_OoOoO_**

At lunch, which was noisy as usual, after kissing Wufei hello Ginny asked, "Why do you taste like glue?"

Wufei snorted and looked at me and I said with all seriousness, "It was the zombie bunnies and pickled froggies, I swear."

The four of us who shared that table in history burst into raucous laughter.

"Don't ask." said Parvati sagely

Ginny just shrugged and began flicking the crusted glue pieces off of Wufei's jeans but was rudely interrupted by her brother Ron storming up to their table, mad as a raging bull.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said nostrils flaring.

Wufei blinked up at him, he sighed and said, "Weasley am I going to have to explain a relationship to you again?"

Ron just looked like a tomato, "You see when two people like each other they get together and have a relationship. Do you know what a relationship is?" he said patronizingly.

"Why you little-"

"Just because I am a whole half an inch shorter than you doesn't mean you should keep bringing it up. Are you trying to make up for your pathetic GPA by telling yourself you have flesh to spare? Or are you overcompensating for something else?" Wufei smiled nastily.

Duo and Heero were leaning against each other for air, yes I wrote Heero, "That was cold." remarked Prem.

"Wufei will only take so much until he gets bitchy." said Rei thoughtfully.

"Remember that time in kindergarten?" asked Quatre.

"I don't, let me in on it." I said.

**_FLASHBACK NORMAL POV_**

_Chibi Wufei and Chibi Heero were playing in the sandbox, a green dragon clutched in Wufei's fist and a Super Soaker 3000 he had traded Heero his sword for in the other._

_Heero was examining his acquisition; it was a rubber sword that could be pushed into itself to create the illusion of it sinking into flesh. Heero briefly wondered if Chibi Zechs was dumb enough to fall for this trick._

_The general peace that the two children was interrupted by Chibi Duo bursting into their bubble, "Gwah!" he cried as he hid behind Wufei._

"_Whaddya mean Relena's back from the flu?" demanded Wufei cutely._

"_Mao!" said Duo in reply._

"_That dumb onna tried to cut your hair?" demanded Wufei again, so kawaii!_

"_Hn!" said Heero desperately._

"_He's right." said Chibi Trowa, who blended in with the trees so well in his green sweatshirt_

"_AAAHHHH!" came the shouting of Chibi Quatre._

"_HN!" said Heero in horror._

"_Q-ball what did she do to you?" asked Duo, distressed, chewing on the end of his braid._

"_WAH! There was some sticky junk and then the sparkly goo and then the ribbons! WAAAHHH!" said he as Quatre "died." _

"_Q-ball? Speak to me! NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Duo clutching at Quatre's, now pink, shirt._

"_War." said Heero gravely._

"…_!" said Trowa enthusiastically._

"_I'm in."_

"_Me too!"_

_And so the march began, the four chibi boys against Relena the girl, ewwww._

_Wufei was very good at this game._

_Heero was in the middle of filling up his spare Super Soaker 4500 when Relena tacked him from behind with a hug._

"_HN!" wailed Heero in distress._

_Wufei seeing his friend's quandary grabbed his old sword and a squishy looking bug and called "Hey, dumb, stupid, girl!"_

_Temporarily looking up from her prey…er…Heero, she was caught unawares and Wufei threw the bug in her hair._

_There was a brief five minutes when Relena was dancing around trying to get the bug out of her hair, after that Wufei began sticking his head with the play sword._

_And so the battle was won by who else? Our kawaii G-boys of course! _

_**END FLASHBACK NORMAL POV**_

"That was the day Wufei and I became friends." said Heero.

"I see why." said Blaise amusedly.

"What? At five that was momentous." he said defensively.

"I didn't say anything." said Blaise wisely.

"What did you say!" bellowed Ron.

Wufei sighed, "I said your dick is as big as your IQ."

Ron lunged at Wufei, who stuck a fist in his face stopping him, holding his nose in pain, "I'm going to get you-"

"Ron shut up." said Ginny crossly as she stormed off.

"Look what you did." said Ron accusingly.

"No that's what you did, but I get to go comfort her." Wufei smirked and stuck his hands in pockets and lazily walked away.

As the attention around the almost fight dispersed and our group went back to our inane conversations we were interrupted yet again.

By Relena.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked disdainfully.

I blinked, "Eating?" Seeing her stare, "Sitting?", "Talking that's the one right?"

Finally she rolled her eyes and left, "Awesome." said Duo giving me a high five.

"Is she gone?" asked Heero materializing from behind Trowa.

"How do you do that?" I asked in awe.

"We've been trying to figure that out for years." said Duo.

When Seamus slid into the seat next to me I never noticed the hateful eyes watching us.

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Do you have the pictures?" asked a voice harshly.

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

"The originals and the altered."

"Let's see then."

"Do you have your end of the bargain?"

"Yes, now give me the pictures." said the voice impatiently.

"As the queen wishes."

"I'm done with you." said the voice, clipped.

The other person shrugged and left, "You're going down this time, bitch." muttered the voice madly.

**_OoOoO_**

I hummed to myself as I opened my locker at the end of the day, I was going to meet up with Seamus after school.

As I put my books away a picture fluttered to the floor, I bent down to pick it up and my good mood came crashing down like a faulty elevator.

It was a picture of Seamus and another person, kissing, that person wasn't me.

"Mina." said Relena from behind me.

Turning around slowly, "Yes?" I said brokenly.

"Did you find out?" she asked gently.

"About?"

"Seamus." she said sympathetically.

I took a deep breath, "What about him?"

"I saw him Mina, with another girl, they were making out." she said gently.

"I'm so sorry for you Mina, if you need anything let me know."

I nodded numbly.

Counting stars wishing I was okay Crashing down was my biggest mistake 

I blindly made my way to the bathroom, which was deserted.

_Picking up the pieces of a life you've broken _

_Stitching it together with the seams wide open_

_You keep crying, crying, crying_

_Till you cannot see at all_

_You keep crying, crying, crying, _

_Till you cannot breathe at all_

Leaning over the sink I sobbed brokenly.

_What do you do when you're alone?_

_What do you do when no one's home?_

_Out of control, now on your own._

I thought he was different, story of my life.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears._

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone. _

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Lita was led to the abandoned bathroom by the sound of crying.

"Mina, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

I was too shattered to form words, Lita seemed to understand this as she let me sob on her shoulder.

_Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kakede ta _

_Subete o tokasu hohemi de_

_Haru wa made tokute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Me fuku toki o matte tanda_

As my sobs subsided into hiccups Lita handed me a small bag and left me alone with my thoughts.

_Tatoeba kurushii kyo da to shite mo_

_Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo_

_Shinjitai / kokoro hodo ite yukereto_

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo_

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsumo_

_Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte_

_Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku_

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I saw that little girl again, that left out, all alone little girl, who smiled to chase the sorrow away.

_Yasashiku shitai yo_

_Mou kuyanu youni_

_Nageki no umi mo koete ikou_

_Tatoe kurushii kyo do shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara_

Opening the make up bag I began the slow task of cleaning up the mess that was currently me.

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo_

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsumo_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyo da to shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara_

Checking myself once more in the mirror, my change was done, I was more cynical, and wiser.

_Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again_

I had learned a valuable lesson, one which I would never repeat.

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
_

As I stepped out of the bathroom, more calm and composed than before, I walked over to Lita who was waiting for me by the water fountain.

"Let's go." I said hoarsely.

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no._

_Miss independent _

_Miss self sufficient _

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So by keeping her heart protected _

_She'd never ever feel rejected _

_Little miss apprehensive_

I didn't say a word as Lita pulled out of the parking spot and sped off.

Turning to me, "We're going to the mall." She said in a tone that left no room for argument, which was fine, I had a new credit card to break in anyway.

_Lay me down,_

_Emotion's overrated now._

_Wait around,_

_If the fire's there put me out._

_  
I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto. _

**END PART 1**

So sad, this story is so easy to get lost in, I'll just sit down at the computador and just start typing and I won't even realize how the time flies by.

My old computer is getting such a workout.

Sigh, I broke the happy couple up.

A plot twist, that's what they say, I'm so tired, this chapter was finished over the course of this week and that's why it took so long, I haven't had time to sit down and write.

I have two projects, a test, a Spanish proficiency, an appointment to get braces, and a Confirmation to get to.

I am going to be so busy.

I'll give the reviewer who guesses all the songs in this chapter correctly, by the way they are not mine!

Two prizes for the reviewer who guesses where the song in Japanese is from.

Prizes are chapters faster and dedications.

Oyasumi nasai. V

Oh the translation to help you out.

I was so happy, you were laughing

With a smile that melts everything away

Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,

Waiting for the time to sprout

For instance, even if today is painful

And yesterday's wounds remain

I want to believe I can free my heart and go on

I cannot be reborn

But I can change as I go on, so

Let's stay together always.

Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers

This simple desire is everlasting

I want things to be simple

Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow

For instance, even if today is painful

Someday it will be a warm memory

If you leave everything up to your heart

I understand the meaning of our living here

It is to know the joy of having been born

Let's stay together always

Chapter finished: 7:00 PM.

**Seishuku Shinimegami**- Hmmmm, the punk is coming.

**NixiNox- **Ding DING DING!

**SachiNyoko- **Do like stories where the senshi betray Usa and force her to go to another world? Cause those don't make sense to me, if the senshi sacrificed their chances at normal lives, and lives to protect Usa why would they betray her?

_**THANKS ALSO TO:**_

**Kayla Tsukino**

**moongoddess86**

**falling star9**

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto**

**Kia's-kitsune-8**

**reihino2003**

**hellzangelz**

**Garfish**

**Princess Ren**

**Kira Vorhees / A.n.K**

**Lady Light**

**darkfairy88**

**dragon huntress**

**Shi no Hakari**

**firemisstress47**

**Lorilie**

**Merklin**


	8. Part 2: His Spiral

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer: I just had to tell all the boys that you'd rather have a mai tai then a tall glass of butter dry. You're the kind of guy that needs attention around the clock. It's on the rocks. It's on the rocks

The Donnas……………………………………!

Dedicated to: Jewels14 and SachiNyoko

_**Shameless Plug: Read A Trial Separation, A Yuy Daughter, The Element's Intervention, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten and if you're really a masochist read Things Change. :D**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**PART 2**

**HIS SPIRAL**

Seamus checked his watch anxiously, it wasn't like Mina to be late, or not this late to be exact.

Where was she?

_Screw this I'm looking for her._

**_OoOoOoO_**

As Seamus looked for his lady whatever, he found himself drawn to the school, that seemed like a logical place, maybe Mina had an after school meeting that ran a little long or something.

The school was desolate without hordes of students shouting vulgarity at each other, throwing food, kicking things, each other and so forth.

Walking past the girl's bathroom he was suddenly hit with an onslaught of curiosity.

It's not like anyone would see him, and no girls were in there.

So Seamus went in, taking in the pink tile and the couch.

"Hey, they get a couch!" he said to himself.

Other than the pinkness it really wasn't that different from its male counterpart, except for the lack of bullies shoving people's heads into toilets and such.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed the large wad of tissue in the sink, "Someone's boyfriend dumped them." he said as he left the bathroom.

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go, its better off this way._

Wandering around the deserted halls was like being in creepy horror flick.

"Hey, Seamus." said a voice from behind him.

Seamus nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around, "Relena, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." she said coy.

Seamus fought the urge to gag, "Well you could but that doesn't mean I'll answer you."

Relena lost the coquette act, "You know for a guy whose girlfriend is cheating on him, you're kind of cheerful. You take things really well."

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Didn't you hear?" she asked innocently.

"Relena cut the crap, get to the point." he said swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"Better you see for yourself." she said handing him a picture.

Seamus felt as if someone was stepping on his heart with hobnail boots in front of him.

"Tootles." she said skipping away.

He walked numbly out of the school.

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

He drove blindly speeding through red lights and stops signs.

When he got home, he called Dean, "Dean, yeah it's me Seamus, I'm coming out after all, yeah call the other guys."

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out._

_She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back_

He threw his room apart in a rage, before falling to the bed and staring at the ceiling blankly.

_She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
She controlled everything_

Driving all the way to the dingy club, with the top down, and going about 75 on a 35 road felt pretty good.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagined.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
_

Storming into the club and taking a seat next to Dean at the bar, he ordered three shots of Fire whiskey.

_Everybody's watching you  
Breathing in your every move  
Look around when the world is empty  
Look around if you're guilty_

"Little strong to be starting with, isn't Shay?" asked Dean concernedly.

"Whatever."

Dean eyed his friend warily, "Didn't you have a date with Mina tonight?"

"Good question." he responded mordantly

"Are you alright?"

"Another good question."

Dean watched as Seamus downed shot after shot of tequila, fire whiskey, vodka, and more whiskey.

"That's enough, let's go."

"No." he slurred.

"Yes." he said throwing money at the bartender, "Please come again!"

"Don't worry we will." said Seamus as he waved.

"I think we won't." said Dean with finality.

Seamus let Dean pull him into the restroom, because he was as smashed as smashed rocks.

'Twas good timing as well, for Seamus lost his cookies, thankfully not on Dean, but his aim was a little off, apparently, throwing up on everything in a stall except the toilet was his specialty.

As Seamus was tossing his cookies, Dean had the tact to call his parents.

"Yeah, Mr. Finnegan it's me Dean, Seamus and I are staying over at Harry's tonight. Why couldn't he call you? You see Shay had a bad bit a limburger and it's disagreeing with him, oh no nothing to worry about, yes the Potters won't mind, he'll be fine, yes I swear on my grandmother's grave, alright, bye."

Then Dean called Harry, "Yeah, Harry it's me Dean, why am I using Shay's cell? Well it's to keep him from throwing up on it. I'll explain later, we're coming over, something's wrong with him, yeah he's been drinking, why'd you think he's throwing up? He's not a bulimic woman. Yes I know you knew that. Yes I know, Ami thinks that you're a very intelligent, that's very nice, okay, see you in five."

_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita _

_Shiroiyami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_

_Tsumetai taiyou no terasreteta_

_Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta_

_Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_

_MASUKU o hazushi haijimeta My Soul_

As Dean drove to Harry's house, Seamus leant his head against the cool window to ease to pounding in his head.

_Forget about the dirty looks _

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed _

As Dean pulled Seamus out of the car and had to physically haul him to the door, he briefly wondered what caused such an extreme change in his friend.

_**OooOoO** _

It was Ami who answered the door, "Dean? Wh-Is that Seamus?"

Dean nodded, "Get in here, I'll go make him something." she said, disappearing into the Potters' kitchen.

Placing Seamus on the couch, something fluttered out of his pocket, Dean knelt down to pick it up, he now understood why Seamus was such a mess.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Shay." he muttered to empty air.

Or maybe not so empty air, "Pick what?" said Harry as he walked into the living room.

Dean merely showed him the picture and watched as the muscles in his jaw tightened.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" said Ami as she walked in with a cup full of a thick, murky liquid.

"What's that?" asked Dean wrinkling his nose.

"Hangover cure, what aren't we believing?" she asked.

"This." said Dean.

Ami squinted at the picture, "Is that supposed to be Mina?"

"Yes." said Dean tiredly.

"It's not." she said quietly.

"What do you mean it's not?" asked Harry.

"This person has a nose piercing, Mina doesn't."

Harry and Dean both squinted at the picture and finally found the piercing.

"And has a heart shaped tattoo on her neck."

"Well, that means Shay got drunk for nothing." said Dean cheerfully.

"Who would go to the trouble of doctoring a picture like this?" asked Ami.

Then Ami's cell began beeping madly, "Hello? Lita? Call me at Harry's my minutes are almost gone. "

Then the house phone began ringing madly, Harry went over and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" came Lita's voice over the phone.

"Hi, did you need anything?" said Ami softly.

"Actually, do you know where I could find Seamus?"

"He's right here, why?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Put him on." she replied darkly.

"Actually he's indisposed at the moment, what do you want us to tell him?" said Dean nervously.

"Tell him that he's a lying, cheating, scumbag, whose got no balls, tell him tsao ni zuzong shiba dai!"

"Lita isn't that a little extreme? I mean he's the one who's been fooled into thinking his girl was kissing other mates." said Harry.

"What do you mean he's been fooled? He's been fooling around!" shouted Lita angrily.

"Slow down, you've been hanging around with Wufei too much. What do you mean he's been fooling around?" asked Ami curiously.

"Mina's been a shell since she saw that picture" here Lita was cut off.

"You have a picture?" asked, Dean expectantly.

"Yes, it's of him kissing someone else!" she exclaimed.

"We have a picture too, except it's the opposite, ours is a phony, someone used people who look like Mina and Seamus, Lita look at your picture. Find any discrepancies?"

There was quiet on Lita's end of the phone, "There are, Seamus has a weird burn on his neck, which I know he doesn't have and"

"Mina has a tattoo and piercing, right?" finished Ami.

"Yeah," said Lita quietly. "What does this mean?"

"That someone doesn't really want them together." said Ami quietly.

**END**

Songs not mine...

**Jewels14-** OMG I forgot you! I'm sorry I copied that list from last chappy which you reviewed for. SORRY!

**NixiNox**- Sigh, you got it right.

**SachiNyoko-** Damn you and your good guessing skills! Well is 2 days fast enough for you? I was reading your ficcy! It's good and slowed me down!

**Seishuku Shinimegami- **Don't worry about Relena we'll take care of her later.


	9. Aftermath

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: Reach out and touch faith. Your own personal Jesus. Someone to hear your prayers. Someone who cares. Your own personal Jesus someone to hear your prayers. Someone who's there. Reach out and touch faith. Flesh and bone by the telephone. Lift up the receiver I'll make you a believer.

Marilyn Manson…………..

Morbidly depressing…………………..! TT

_**Shameless Plug: Read A Trial Separation, A Yuy Daughter, The Element's Intervention, Breaking The Band, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten and if you're really a masochist read Things Change. :D**_

**CHAPTER NINE **

AFTERMATH

_After that horrible day or rather night I refused to listen to anyone talk about Seamus, not even when Lita, of all people came, to his defense._

_For the next few days, it was the Twilight Zone reruns for me._

_**OoOoOoO**_

I ignored the odd looks I received from my friends as I slid into my seat, wearing dark cargo pants and a shirt that read "I have kidnapped myself, give me 1,000,000,000 or you'll never see me again.", the dark lipstick and pale makeup didn't really help either.

Pulling out my CD player, a Perfect Circle blaring from the headphones.

"Um, Mina?" asked Hotaru nervously.

"Yes?" I said looking up.

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," then as an afterthought, "nothing's ever wrong." I muttered to myself forsakenly.

_The moment that I step outside__  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide_

_  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear_

_'Cause I'm just a girl.  
I'd rather not be_

**_OoOoO_**

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud._

Seamus sighed as he dragged himself through the day's classes.

Dean and Harry exchanged worried looks at Seamus' half-hearted attempts at moving on.

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate dry your eye_

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate dry your eye_

_Cause soulmates never die_

_Your memory will fade_

_I didn't mean it_

_you've always had it made_

_I didn't mean it_

_I know you feel betrayed_

_I didn't mean it_

_I just wanted to get laid_

_I didn't mean it_

Harry frowned as he watched Seamus drag himself along, closing his locker he made his way over to aforementioned desolate companion, before he could cross the wave of students, the bell rang and suddenly the halls were deserted, Harry felt something land by his feet, bending down to pick it up, he found a floppy disk, he saw Colin hurrying off to class, putting it in his back pocket absently, with the intention of returning it later, he hurried off to his classes.

_**OoOoOoO**_

As he sat down at the lunch table next to Ami he was reminded of the disk in his back pocket when he sat on it, digging into his pocket he pulled it out.

"What's that?" asked Duo curiously.

"I think it's Colin's." he said placing it on the lunch table.

"Interesting." said Duo boredly. "Hey, why don't we find out what's on it?" he said absently.

"How?" asked Harry.

"Oi! Heero! Gimme your laptop!" shouted Duo.

The laptop came sliding down, with a post-it attached.

"IF YOU BREAK I WILL MAKE YOU PAY XXXXXX" read Ami aloud.

"Aww, that's so sweet Heero." cooed Duo.

There was an awkward silence after that, in which crickets were chirping, no that was just Duo.

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!"

"Stop!" shouted the entire table.

"Alright, I'll stop." said Duo as he opened the laptop up and slid the disk in.

Clicking on the icon that read "Pix4" he waited for it to load.

"Should we be doing this? It is Colin's disk."

"He won't mind." said Duo breezily as a window popped up to reveal thumbnails of pictures.

Clicking on the first one, they waited for the full image to pop up.

It was the phony picture that Mina had received.

"It was Colin?" asked Ami surprisedly.

"No Colin doesn't have a range of emotions that deep to create something like this on his own." said Harry speculatively.

"Heero!" came the wailing cry that they all dreaded.

"Relena." they said in unison.

"What about Relena?" asked Lita as she and Rei sat down at their table.

Duo pointed at the screen.

"Where did you get that?" asked Rei tightly.

"Found it." said Harry quietly.

"Isn't this good? This means that Mina and Seamus can get back together now that we have proof that the pictures were fake." said Lita optimistically.

"Now we just have to convince Seamus and Mina of that." said Rei tiredly.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Seamus after being shown the proof of the pictures phoniness, was cheered up immeasurably.

"So she wasn't cheating on me?" he said excitedly.

Harry nodded, "But who would do that?" he asked curiously.

"We think it was Re" started Duo but was cut off as Rei and Lita shut him up.

"This is awesome! Did you tell Mina?" he asked enthusiastically

"No." Ami replied.

"Great! That means I can tell her!" he said before dashing off.

Then he returned and took the printout from Ami before dashing off once more.

"Why'd you stop me?" asked Duo.

"He doesn't need to know right now, if we told him he would tell Mina and then Mina would do an emotional 360 and start being incredibly angry at Relena and we don't need that right now." said Lita.

"Okay." Replied Duo, "I'm hungry." he announced a minute later.

"We just had lunch." said Harry incredulously.

"What's your point here?"

_**OoOoO**_

The library was where Seamus found me, at a desk studying.

"Mina?"

"Yes?" I said coolly.

How does one broach a subject like this?

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

"About the pictures," he started.

"What about them?" I asked annoyedly.

"They're fake."

"Really?"

"Yes really." hereplied, unsure.

"Nice, joke Seamus." I saidbefore resuming her reading.

"Really! I have proof, look at this!" he exclaimed as he threw the pictures at me.

I sighed as I collected them into a neat pile and handed them back to Seamus.

"Aren't you even going to look at them?" he asked indignantly.

"Even, if they are real, don't you think that we were forced apart too easily?"

"What're you trying to say?" he asked suspiciously

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
_

"What I am saying is that we broke up too easily."

"So?"

"Maybe it's a sign that we don't belong together." I said sadly.

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

"So you're saying that you don't want to be together because of some sign that no one else can see?" he said, his balled fists shaking.

"Seamus" I started.

"Don't. I don't want your excuses. I don't need them, I should have known from the beginning that this wouldn't pan out especially with a coward like you!" he said, his voice rising with every word.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." he said scathingly.

"You're the one who can't take rejection and you're calling me the coward?" I asked, my voice also rising in anger and pain.

_How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid, I'm out of touch  
How do you expect I will know what to do  
When all I know is what you tell me to _

"Funny, the thought of me not being able to take rejection, you're the one who jumped at the chance to get out of this relationship!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean I jumped, you believed the pictures too!"

"So you admit their fake!" he practically bellowed at me.

"Yes I am! But if we get broken up over a small thing like this what's to say it won't happen again?" I asked my voice cracking.

Seamus just stood there and let his anger wash over him.

"No answer, huh?" I asked brokenly.

"Why? Not like you'll listen." he said defensively.

"What do you mean I won't listen?" I said as tears of sorrow and regret streamed down my face.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said? I want to make this work! Obviously you don't." he sneered.

"I think you haven't **heard** a _word_ I've said Seamus." I replied darkly.

"No I think I've heard enough, I've had enough. Fuck you Mina, we're over. Have a nice life." He said as he stormed past me.

"That's funny, I thought we were already over." I muttered brokenly as he swept past.

**END**

Songs I used, My Chemical Romance, Not Okay.

Linkin Park

With You

Place For My Head

Crawling

Points Of Authority

Sugarcult

She's the Blade

Crying

Memory

Worst December

Fruits Basket

Opening Theme

D N Angel

Opening theme

Michelle Branch

Goodbye To You

Kelly Clarkson

Miss Independent

Evanescence

Haunted

Placebo

Bruise Pristine

Slackerbitch

Soulmates Never Die

No Doubt

I'm Just A Girl

Bon Jovi

It's My Life

**Suntiger-** AHHHH! You read my mind before I posted it! I am writing a SM/YYH crossover, changing the characters up and revamping it! I was going to post it today!

V

**NixiNox-** I have stated the songs, I think I might have missed one or two, oh well, not like they're mine anyway.

**Seishuku Shinimegami-** I was slightly flattered yet slightly terrified by your review.

**SaciNyoko-** AAHHHH! I lost your fic, I must go find it! Eventually I hope to hurt Relena very very bad.

**Jewels14-** I can't eat Twizzlers.

**Anonymous-** The tattoo was nonexistent!

THIS SITE TOTALLY EFFED UP MY FORMATTING


	10. EMOTIONAL 360°

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

**By** **Jasmine Starlight**

**Disclaimer**: Save some face, you know you've only got one. Change your ways while you're young. Smile like you mean it. Boy one day you'll be a man, oh girl she'll help you understand. Smile like you mean it. Looking back at sunsets on the East Side. Dreams aren't what they used to be. Smile like you mean it.

**The Killers**…………………..TT

**Shameless Plug: Read A Trial Separation, A Yuy Daughter, The Element's Intervention, Breaking The Band, Familial Ties, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten and if you're really a masochist read Things Change. :D**

Another chapter. Another plot twist.

**CHAPTER TEN **

**EMOTIONAL 360°**

The next few days after that, while I was still wearing my all-black wardrobe, were hard.

_I was still clinging to that cliché of an axiom that read: "If you truly love something you'll let it go and if it doesn't come back to you, it wasn't meant to be."_

_I was such a retard_

**_OoOoOoO_**

As I sat at my customary place at our lunch table, I poked at my green Jell-O halfheartedly, watching it jiggle in place.

Proverbially, do any of us really move forward? Or are we just jiggling in place like my square of gelatin.

Are we all fooled that well, that we think that we move forward but it's only an illusion of the shimmy and the shake?

"Mina?" asked Rei.

"Hmmm?" I replied distractedly, this time studying my yams.

"We need to talk," she said firmly.

"What about?" I said absently.

"I think you know." she replied.

"Rei, if this is about Seamus you—"

"I can what? Tell you the truth? Tell you that Relena doctored those pictures? Tell you—"

"What?" I said, twitching.

"I said that Relena made those pictures so she could bring you down." said Rei tersely.

I made a face so cross, homicidal and trenchant Heero would have been proud.

"You know she's expecting you to fall on your face." Rei said nonchalantly.

"Oh, she wishes." I said mordantly.

"So, what're we going to do about this?"

"We?"

"Yes. We, as in us. Like us girls."

"I'll tell you what we'll do." I said slowly.

"What'll we do?"

"Hmmm?" I said dazedly.

"You trailed off."

"Oh, sorry."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What're we doing?"

"About?"

"Relena."

"Oh, yeah." I replied as I leant forward and relayed my brilliant scheme to her.

OooOoO 

I fiddled nervously with the mini skirt and halter top that I wore to Relena's door, I almost wobbled on the high heels that were the bane of my existence.

Ringing the doorbell and steeling my face, I waited for an answer.

When Pagan answered, I requested to see Relena, he acquiesced and I was in her dreaded house once again.

As I made my way up the grand staircase to Relena's room, I put on my best-broken hearted-cute-girl-and-I-know-it face.

As I entered Relena put on her best I-told-you-so-but-I'm-not-trying-to-hide-it face.

"I'm so sorry." I started.

"It's okay." Relena said syrupy sweet.

I wanted to vomit, but I suppressed the urge to barf all over her designer clothes.

"They were so—pedestrian." I trailed off, trying not to choke on my own words.

"I know."

"They brainwashed me, into dating that loser skater freak."

"I know, it's all right, we'll repay them."

"Really?" I said blinking fake tears away.

"Yes, let me tell you all about it." she said slinging an arm around my shoulder and leading me into her room.

Sucker.

"Relena can I have something to drink?" I asked mistily.

"Of course, Mina, I'll be right back." Then she left the room.

I waited until her footsteps could no longer be heard on the soft carpet, and then I began to search her room.

I was searching for her yearbook, PDA, and diary.

The yearbook and diary were crucial to our plan, and the PDA was just for my personal enjoyment. It was a good thing I had closed the door; for if Zechs happened to walk by on his way to his own quarters he might ask some questions I couldn't really answer.

Suddenly Relena's footsteps were making their way back to the room. I panicked, what was she coming back for?

"Mina?" she asked suspiciously. "Why is the door locked?"

I had to think quickly, banging my head on her dresser; I answered in a pained voice. "Oh, Relena I'm just so sorry, my emotions ran away with me. I didn't want you to see me like this, you've done so much for me already."

I could feel her smirking, "Mina, is vodka alright? I have tequila as well."

"Umm… whatever you think is best Relena." I replied quickly, to chase her away.

This time I watched her walk down the stairs, then I re-locked the door and placed a chair against it for good measure.

I took out my digital camera and began taking close-ups of the pages in her diary, I couldn't take it or she might suspect something. Then, pulling out the disk I copied it onto my own PDA, after saving a copy, I emailed it to Ami.

Putting it back in its place, I moved onto her PDA. After copying her schedule and serial number, which I also emailed to Ami so she could hack into it later, I put that back in its place.

I hid the yearbook in my bag, then I turned to her computer, and forwarded several messages to our student body, going to her recently deleted mail, I sent that to Ami, and saved it onto a floppy of my own for safety precautions.

Putting all my technology away save my camera, I moved onto her closet from which I took several pictures.

Then I pulled on my gloves and went through her dresser.

During my search I found several voodoo dolls and surprisingly many schemes that Relena had plotted out on paper.

I had to give her an A for effort, taking the dolls, scraps of paper and the odd picture of Heero, I moved onto to her shoe bin.

Digging into it, I found the box that was hidden under the Gucci sling backs and Manolo Blahniks.

Opening it, I took inventory, her second diary, a green tank top and spandex shorts, which were oddly enough, in a men's size, and jackpot another book, her day planner, I put it in my bag as well, and took off my gloves disposed in the trashcan.

Just for the fun of it, I found a pair of scissors and began snipping, nothing too noticeable, but just the right size to draw the eyes and piss off Relena to no end.

I then, camouflaged it with several tissues, I took one and crumbled it in my fist, and then I unlocked the door and sat on the bed.

Relena entered and gave me a pitying look at my disheveled appearance, thinking I had been crying, in actuality it was because I had been rummaging through her personal affects.

Handing me a snazzy looking drink, (which I subsequently fed to a houseplant), she sat down on the bed next to me and relayed her "brilliant" plan to me.

Which I was recording with my cassette player, really it wasn't worth it, as her plan was just to spread some rumors, get people drunk, play Truth Or Dare, and make people reveal the skeletons in their respective closets while catching it all on tape.

Dumb whore.

OoOoOoO 

That night, I was to go a karaoke bar as usual, with my phantasm of new friends, Relena of course knew and so did they but Relena didn't know they knew.

It was really recondite. SAT word.

Whatever, what was most significant about that night was the company that met us there.

**_OoOoOoO_**

As we arrived, like a swarm of locusts, we seized a whole section of the place for ourselves and ordered what seemed like enough food to feed an army.

We were about to decide what music to choose from jukebox, because no one felt singing, when the guys **entered.**

Which would have been fine, normally.

**Key** word **being** **normally**.

You see the only problem here was **Seamus**.

They made their way over to our table, as Seamus passed me I felt an intense burning into my back.

Flipping my hair over my shoulder, I made my selection and prowled back to the table.

Giving the male end of the table a cool once over, I resumed my previous conversations, patiently I was waiting for the music to come drifting out of speakers, washing over us and riddling us with a phantasmagoria of mental images.

**The night will come**

**And rip away,**

**_Her wings of innocence_**

**_Through every word we say_**

**_Maybe it's time_**

**_To spit out the core_**

**_Of our rotting union_**

**_Hopefully before it chokes_**

**_Us to our senses_**

I carefully watched the emotions play across Seamus' face, I waited for the eruption.

**_Guess it's too bad_**

**_That everything we have_**

**_Is taken away_**

There was none, Seamus was cool and collected, I waited.

**_Swim in the smoke_**

**_The hero will drown_**

**_Intoxicating beauty tears_**

**_Everything down_**

**_But our hands are_**

**_Still bound at the wrist_**

**_This romantic tragedy is_**

**_Suffocating from your fist,_**

**_In a sea of fire_**

**_Hero, hero, this word you'll never know_**

As the last strains of the song drifted off, Seamus got up and placed a request of his own.

**_Now, don't just walk away_**

**_Pretending everything's ok_**

**_And you don't care about me_**

**_When all your lies become your truths_**

**_And I don't care…yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Could you look me in the eye?_**

**_And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh_**

**_Would tell it to my face or have I been erased,_**

**_Are you happy now?_**

**_Are you happy now?_**

I responded with:

**_Miss independent _**

**_Miss self-sufficient_**

**_Miss keep your distance _**

**_Miss unafraid_**

**_Miss out of my way_**

**_Miss guarded heart_**

**_Miss play it smart_**

And so we were at war, his next move was this:

**Hey I see the trees are green again**

**Maybe this time around you'll set the trend**

**Today's the day you make your mark I'm sure **

**But I, can't stop you **

**There you go again**

**Falling like a star**

**Sinking like a stone**

**Watching as the world you're in**

**Now takes it's toll**

I seethed, which in itself was odd, in retrospect I never realized why I was so angry about that particular song, and Seamus sat coldly.

**Brush the dust off**

**It's dawn again my friend**

**Next time you'll get it**

**Next time you'll make amends**

**Tomorrow's children will need a light to shine the way**

**Without you, without you, who will tell them to stay?**

**Cause you're falling like a star**

**Sinking like a stone**

**Watching as the world you're in now**

**Slowly takes it's toll**

**I don't think you know**

**I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**But you try, but you try, but you try**

**You lucky you**

**You lucky you**

**You lucky you**

**You lucky you**

**You lucky you **

**You lucky you **

**You lucky you**

Guess you know what I did next.

**Kanashii hodo hikari dashita**

**Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare**

**Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta**

**Kainara sareta Jiyuu ga atta**

**Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru**

**MASUKU or hazushi hajimeta MY SOUL**

**Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa**

**Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru**

**Mita sare kokoro aru nara**

**Tobi tateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e**

I felt as if I knew this song from somewhere, a TV series or something.

**Yaiba no youna kaze fuku sekai**

**Mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?**

**Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi**

**Honto no jibun e to chikazuku**

**Kie yuku Fake Light**

**Umare yuku True Light**

**Kono te ni…**

**Kie yuku Fake Light**

**Umare yuku True Light**

**Kono te ni…**

Back and forth, to and fro.

**This wasted so many nights and again**

**I've wasted so much time on a friend**

**Too young to proud to understand**

**So this is the end**

It looked like the others were planning something.

**You've gone too far. I'm standing alone**

**Let's sort this out together**

**You're right, without a fight**

**It might worth it to you, but I can't take this anymore.**

Duo stood up with a large smile on his wide face, "Mina! I need you to help me get some drinks!" he said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

I stood up warily, keeping an eye on Duo to see if he did anything funny.

As we made our way towards the bar, I was vaguely, aware peripherally, that two more people were standing as well.

Duo lead me toward the bar, then he veered off towards the coat closet, "Hey Duo, the bar is that way!"

Suddenly he stopped short causing me to bump into him, "Hey what's the big idea—"

Grabbing my arm he shoved me into the closet and shut the door.

"Hey! Let me out!"

The door was opened briefly, so they could shove Seamus in as well.

"Hey! LET ME OUT!" I bellowed.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you until you and Seamus have made up!" said Duo jovially.

I scowled fiercely, Seamus grunted noncommittally.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked incredulously. "If you haven't noticed they just locked us in a closet."

"Eventually they'll let us out."

"Which would be when?"

"How should I know?"

"This is just great."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Not in the mood for your attitude."

"Really? I wasn't in the mood to be dumped, but that happened anyway didn't it? Stop whining." he said leaning against a wall.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"You tell me."

"Alright, I think that you're being hypocritical by going back to hanging out with Relena and not telling everyone here, especially since she broke us up. Oh, yeah, you don't care about that."

"I do care about it." I said quietly.

"That's funny, because it doesn't seem like it to me."

"I'm hanging out with Relena again because we're planning something."

"Who's we?"

"The girls."

"That's nice."

"You don't have to be sarcastic and bitter you know."

"And you didn't have to **dump** me."

"Still on that aren't we?"

"Yeah, I wonder why?" he said sarcastically.

"Stop that." I said.

"Why? I want a reason, I deserve a reason."

I remained silent, "No answer? Aww, poor Mina—"

"I was scared, alright!" I exclaimed.

Seamus seemed puzzled, "This was my first real relationship, with actual feelings involved, and it was getting serious and then that thing happened, so I backed off."

"You couldn't have told me this before now?" he asked indignantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you had told me you needed space, I would have backed off."

"You would have?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it might have been.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then I attempted to start up a conversation, it was squashed by Seamus' **lips** against **mine**.

It had been a long time.

**The dawn is breaking **

**A light shining through**

**You're waking up**

**And I'm tangled in you**

**Yeah**

**I'm open you're closed **

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

As we broke apart for air, I leaned my head against his chest, "So, still need that space?" he asked cockily.

I thumped at his chest half-heartedly before leaning onto him and listening to his heart thump.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

**END**

Look for the next chapter of **A** **Trial** **Separation**, soon.

Songs I Used

**Howie Day- **

**Collide**

**Story of the Year- **

**Razorblades**

**Burning Years**

**And The Hero Will Drown**

**Lostprophets- **

**Lucky You**

**Michelle Branch- **

**Are You Happy Now?**

**Kelly Clarkson-**

**Miss Independent **

**Bon Jovi-**

**It's My Life**

**No Doubt-**

**I'm Just A Girl**

**Placebo-**

**Sleeping With Ghosts**

**Slackerbitch**

**Linkin Park-**

**Crawling**

**Place For My Head **

**With You**

**D N Angel-**

**Opening Theme (I love that song!)**

**Actually I like all these songs or I wouldn't have chosen them to be in a fic that turned out to be one of my best.**

**This story beats TEI by a slight margin.**

**Only because I have 15 chapters of TEI up and only ten of this.**

**But TEI is doing ok with 50ish reviews so I'm not complaining. Or was it 60?**

**Doesn't matter to me, some of my reviewers have disappeared though.**

**Cough cough Firenze!**

**ROCK ON**

**suntiger- short? Um… couplings…I was thinking Hiei/Ami and Lita/ Kurama I got a review asking for Mina/Kazuma and one for Hiei/Hotaru and another for Kurama/Lita, which doesn't surprise me because there are like two of those and they are both by the same author. I need feedback, let me know in your next review.**

**Jewels14- Coo coo. Peeps.**

**NixiNox- Interested in another chapter of Youth Lost But Not Forgotten or A Trial Separation? I think you might have reviewed both of them.**

**Seishuku Shinimegami- I also have a powerful weapon. HAHA! The delete button. HACK HACK! I'm dying of a cold here.**

**SachiNyoko- I think I might have saved your story somewhere. I was looking at the date of your review and thinking was I really that late? Updating in April when you reviewed in March?**


	11. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Tepid

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

**By** **Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: Be yourself that's all that you can do. Be yourself that's all that you can do. Someone swears it's true love until the end of time another runs away. Be yourself its all that you can do. Everything will end up alright be yourself is all that you can do.

Audioslave……………………………itch…..

Allergies are the bane of my existence, currently.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IF ANYONE WANTS UPDATES FOR A PARTICULAR STORY OR WANTS A STORY TO BE WRITTEN REQUEST IN YOUR REVIEW**

_**Shameless Plug: Read A Trial Separation, A Yuy Daughter, The Element's Intervention, Breaking The Band, Familial Ties, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten and if you're really a masochist read Things Change. :D**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED TEPID**

_Now that Seamus knew about our plan, it was easier._

_Actually, it wasn't really easier, it just felt easier, another thing I didn't have to do._

_But having a secret relationship with Seamus was kind of fun._

_I got to work on my stealth skills, which were, before that point non existent. It was also fun to argue with Seamus when we were around everyone else._

_Everyone else meant the majority of the student body, as Ami put it: "Just because the student body is morally bankrupt doesn't make them blind."_

_I got to work on my insults._

_**OoOoOo**_

In school the next day, I was to sit with my new friends and pretend like they didn't know about Relena's stupid plan.

They all knew.

And it was funny because Relena thought they didn't and whenever she came over to woo Heero they were all stifling laughs and guffaws.

Even so, my plan was going over pretty smoothly, I was to announce my intentions to hold a party at my house, everyone was invited and there was to be oodles of alcohol and such.

So people could loosen their lips to play Truth or Dare, that was where I sabotaged Relena's plan.

Instead of shoving drinks and I think Relena's mother's Prozac down other people's throats, it would be Relena whose lips would be loose.

It would be awesome.

For me anyway.

And anyone who got a copy of the tape.

A girl has to make a living somehow.

Evil cackle.

_**OoOoOo**_

As the party was starting and Relena arrived, early, as planned to spike the drinks, I hurriedly put two cosmopolitans out before going to answer the door.

Adjusting my hair and straightening my skirt and pasted on my best fake smile.

"Hi, Relena."

"Hi, Mina." She returned.

"Come in, come in." I ushered her into the living room.

While she seated herself, I went to get the drinks, before I served them, I drained half a glass, crushed up some pills and put them in the bottom of the glass, I then refilled it and put a foofy umbrella in it.

The pills were nothing, just a little allergy medicine, it would harm Relena (unfortunately) just make her loose, just because I hated her didn't mean I wanted her to get raped or something.

I put a sticker on the bottom of the uncontaminated glass, then I served them.

Handing Relena the spiked one, I slowly sipped at my own.

"So, any last minute changes to the plan?" I asked lackadaisically.

Relena sipped thoughtfully, "I don't think so. You invited them all like we planned?"

I nodded robustly, "I invited everyone, Dorothy and Lavender and Pansy, everyone in our social _circle_. And those _losers_ I hang out with."

I almost gagged on the words that came from my mouth, so I had to gulp my drink, and sputter as it burned its way down my throat.

"Good."

"Yes."

"Do you have everything set up?" asked Relena.

"Yes."

"The cameras? Everything?"

"Yes everything." I said firmly.

"Excellent."

"It is."

"Woah." said Relena squeamishly as she tried to stand up. "What'd you put in those?"

I feigned innocence, "Nothing, just the usual stuff, did you take something before coming here?"

Relena frowned and racked her tiny mind.

I smiled pleasantly, "Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you?" I suggested.

Relena shook herself and I kept on smiling, as the party guests began to arrive.

_**OoOoOoO**_

The party was loud, unorganized, and likely to warrant a house-call from the police.

Which was exactly what I wanted.

_**She's a rebel**_

_**She's a saint**_

_**She's the salt of the earth**_

_**And she's dangerous**_

_**She's a rebel**_

_**Vigilante **_

_**Missing link on the brink**_

_**Of destruction** _

For the first time that night the smile on my face was real, genuine, as I roamed the halls, allocating time for both sets of friends.

Ok, maybe not friends, some time for the rich bitches and my kindred spirits.

It was working out okay, now if I only could find Seamus for a quick 7 million seconds in Heaven.

Just kidding.

_**We both take the hardest punches**_

_**And collect black eyes just to prove it**_

_**Still we pass by just like strangers**_

_**And we speak just like the closest enemies (enemies)**_

I sneak outside, its the only place he could be.

Seamus isn't a people person. Well, not these kind of people, anyway.

I creep up behind him where he is sprawled on the ground next to an artificial waterfall.

"Hey, Mina."

I jump nearly three feet into the air.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked plopping down next to him.

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously.

I rolled my eyes, "So, is there anything I can get you Mr. Finnegan?" I asked graciously.

Seamus seemed to give this true thought, before answering, "You."

"I think we could work that out." I replied as he pulled me down for a kiss.

_**I think about your face**_

_**And how I fall into your eyes**_

_**The outline that I trace**_

_**Around the one that I call mine**_

It had to be short and sweet, because we were due back inside for a game of Truth or Dare, which I found to be pointless and redundant, but I chose to keep that opinion to myself.

As I caught my breath, I fingered the piping on his collar contemplatively.

Time to face the wolves.

_OoOoO_

It wasn't exactly the expected game of Truth or Dare, but it was a warm-up.

We were playing I've Never, I waited anxiously as the drinks were passed out.

_**Woah, in the shadows of our life**_

_**We can fall into the night un-scarred**_

_**Woah, in the shadows of our life**_

_**We can never let it go this far.**_

The game started, Relena went first, looking around the assembled group, she paused for effect; "I've never done it in church."

I sipped pensively from my cup, there were several awed gasps, "What? I've never done it in a church, I'm just drinking." I explained.

There were several disappointed groans.

_**Somehow my jaw is rendered useless**_

_**Still I pull my lip down to my chest**_

_**Just to show you how my jaw is**_

_**Tired from waiting to say the things that you should hear (you should hear)**_

It was Trowa's turn next, "I've never had a death threat from Heero."

Everyone drank from their cups, "What?" asked a disgruntled Heero.

"Don't worry Hee-man, we all know that's how you express your emotions to us." soothed Duo. Heero glared daggers at him.

_**Woah, in the shadows of our life**_

_**We can fall into the night un-scarred**_

_**Woah, in the shadows of our life**_

_**We can never let it go this far.**_

Parvati went next, "Um, I've never slept with a mannequin?" she said nervously.

A few people drank from their cups, "Go on Malachite, why don't you drink? You've slept with Relena, haven't you?" goaded Blaise maliciously.

There were several snickers that echoed throughout the room.

Relena went again, "I've never dated an emotionless, unfeeling, insensitive, rock." She stared challengingly at Blaise.

Blaise returned fire: "I've never stalked said emotionless, unfeeling, insensitive, rock and then been rejected on numerous occasions by aforementioned emotionless, unfeeling, insensitive, rock."

"I've never dyed my hair red."

"I've never had my but waxed."

Relena had nothing to say to this, and Blaise went in for the kill, 'I've never had to sleep with a teacher only to get an F."

The whole crowd erupted loud guffaws and Relena tried to storm out but ran into Prem, who had been carrying a large tray of mint chocolate chip ice cream, the ice cream unfortunately had immersed itself on her person.

As Relena was standing there frozen in place I hurriedly ran into the kitchen, this was too easy for me.

As she tried to leave the room, a bucket of tepid tea came rushing down on her head.

While she was still disoriented I blitzed her with whipped cream, nuts, and chocolate syrup, before she wiped the cream from her eyes, I flung the said items back into the kitchen and hid myself in the crowd that had accumulated around Relena.

Suddenly, there were several flashes as cameras simultaneously went off, capturing Relena in all her glory, humiliated, she turned to run that was when I made my move.

"Hey Relena!" I shouted, and when she turned I threw several cherries at her, the cameras took this opportune moment to take their final shot before she ran off for good.

END

Songs I Used 

Green Day

She's A Rebel

Story of the Year

In The Shadows

Songs

Nine Inch Nails- The Hand That Feeds (Relena and Mina)

Kaiser Chiefs- I Predict A Riot (Relena and Blaise)

Vanessa Carlton- Rinse (Seamus and Mina)

Lostprophets- Lucky You (Relena and Mina)

**Seishuku Shinimegami**- I know I haven't continued in a long time, but I don't know where to go from here. Help me out.

**Firenze**- I understand your pain, my nazi teachers suck.

**Suntiger**- I've found a lot of Hiei/Hotaru and because of that reason I don't want to do it. It'd be like playing it out too much. I don't really read YYH/SM that much, so I was surprised how many there are. The next chapter of Familial Ties is coming don't worry. I'm trying to find an end for this story and all my other ones. I need to work on not writing sequels until I'm done with the prequels. Bad habit of mine.

**NixiNox**- Thanks

**Jewels14**- Tater tots.


	12. Dude Where're The Gummy Bears?

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

**By** **Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: Why do Presidents fight the war? Why do they always set the bar? You depend on our protection. But still you feed us lies from the tablecloth. Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert. Blowing up the sunshine. Blast off its party time we live in a fascist nation. Blast off its party time where the fuck are you?

System of a Down……………………………itch…..

Allergies are the bane of my existence, currently.

I'm so itchy. And hot. Did I mention that I was itchy and hot?

I am.

Spring should crawl back into its nasty hole and let summer come.

Guys, we going into the home stretch, this year has been such a weird one, and because of the fucked up happenings at school I was able to produce this fic, the reason I can right this story so quickly is I have been on Rei's end of things, but I didn't have a happy ending. This story was so much therapy for me. Although things are still suck I shall move on, if only to be contrary.

Tear, nah just kidding.

That person and I are not friends any longer, although she insists on putting on a charade of politeness I wish constantly that she would cut the crap and at least have the courage to make fun of me to my face.

I want to tell her to suck a dick.

Correction: I want to tell her to suck her own dick.

But that would be mean.

But at least I have my superior intelligence, who cares if you can be a popular slut if you can have an IQ that will one day help you to become fabulously rich and take only your true friends to the top with you.

Life's a bitch and then we die. :

I'm figuring about 15 chapters should be enough to end this baby.

It also irritates me that I won't be able to post this chapter until after 5/19/05 12:45 PM because of the stupid lock they've placed on my account, because I uploaded a story with the word "fucked" in the title.

But this chapter won't be out by then because I've lost all dr

It was A Fucked Up Fairytale.

Sorry this is so late, a locked account, a nasty sinus infection that still isn't gone and Hot Gimmick Volume 1 delayed this

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IF ANYONE WANTS UPDATES FOR A PARTICULAR STORY OR WANTS A STORY TO BE WRITTEN REQUEST IN YOUR REVIEW**

_Shameless Plug: Read A Trial Separation, All-American Rejects, oh wait you can't read A Fucked Up Fairytale because they REMOVED IT! Onna, Touch, Legacy, Gray Pearl, Sweet Tooth, A Yuy Daughter, The Element's Intervention, Breaking The Band, Familial Ties, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten and if you're really a masochist read Things Change. :D_

**CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

**DUDE, WHERE'RE THE GUMMY BEARS?**

_At school the next day I was ready to detach from Relena at any given moment, she still didn't know it was me who had masterminded the whole sundae blitz._

_But there was more, while the cameras hadn't caught anything embarrassing for me or my real friends, there were several instances that I would store away forever in my safety deposit box._

_Even now, I can't think about them without cracking up._

_But you'll see._

**O.o**

I hummed Green Day, lightly to myself, as I almost skipped down the hall, like a sunbeam bouncing off the walls.

**_I'm the son of rage and love _**

**_The Jesus of suburbia_**

**_From the bible of "none of the above"_**

**_On a steady diet of soda pop and ritalin_**

Hop scotching to my locker I carefully extracted a heavy manila envelope.

This was the key to my freedom.

And the key to Relena's downfall.

Stuffing it in my bag, I gleefully extracted another book, it was a perfect replica of the book the Relena used for her diary.

Ami had scanned the pages I had emailed her and placed them into the book, which was a horrendous yellow color. With bunnies on it.

I refrained from vomiting violently, could this replica be any more like the real thing?

There was nothing really personal, only the entries with pictures and rumors and derogatory images.

**_No one ever died for my sins in hell _**

**_As far as I can tell_**

**_At least the ones I got away with_**

**_But there's nothing wrong with me_**

**_This is how I'm supposed to be_**

I quickly made my way to Study Hall, which I shared with Blaise and Cere Cere, who were going to help me with the final phase of The Plan which would be forever embedded in my mind in capitals.

I hurriedly took a seat at my reserved place and deposited the horrendous yellow atrocity on the desk, before rummaging through the pencil case that had been placed on the desk.

Blaise gleefully flipped through the book, turning the pages fast, creating a wind that blew Cere Cere's cotton candy pink hair to and fro.

Stopping at a particular entry, March 5th, Blaise glared venomously.

Curiously Cere Cere and I looked over the page.

_Today Heero and that **whore** Blaise paraded around the cafeteria, like a pair of royalty. How could he do this to **me**? I am much prettier than that slut. She probably has some sort of **venereal** disease._

_That rumor had been a particularly good idea, if I don't say so myself._

_That **bitch** was fuming for days._

_Like she's smart enough to figure out who started it. Of course I pretended I didn't know anything about the whole thing. I am so **good** at acting._

_I had that retard Mina eating out of the palm of my hand. Lav and Dorothy don't anything or they would have told that skank-bitch already._

_Those dumb **hoes** will believe any shit that comes from my mouth. Ha. Ha. Ha. _

_Fucking sluts._

_Correction: Fucking dumb sluts._

_Maybe not Dorothy, she seems to have begun thinking on her own._

_I have to put a stop to that._

_But back to my love triangle, Heero deserves so much more than that **harlot** Zabini, I mean come on, her name sounds like a guy's._

_And her personality isn't winning any contests either._

_But her body's okay, I guess, I bet her **boobs** are fake._

_Her falsies aren't that good. Come on, who grows that much in one year? Least of all Blaise-y-poo. _

_Well, you get what you paid for._

_And I **will** have Heero Yuy, no matter who I have to step on along the way._

Cere Cere and I wisely stayed silent for several seconds before speaking again.

"So, who's ready to start writing some shit?" asked Cere Cere cheerfully.

"I am." said Blaise cheerily, as she took the red Sharpie from Cere Cere, and flipped to an empty page.

"Ooh, that's good." I said as I read what she wrote.

As Blaise finished off the new entry with flourish, I flipped through the book, "Guys, we need to put all the people that Relena didn't put in so they can't pin it on anyone else but her." I said.

"Alright, who's not in here?" asked Cere Cere.

"You, Ami, and Pansy." Blaise said.

"Really?" Cere Cere asked, "I thought I would be guilty by association." She mused out loud.

"You probably are, but haven't done anything to warrant an entry in her "love book." She's really a piece of work." I said.

"So, let's start with you, Cere, what do you want us to write in here about you?" asked Blaise.

The representative from California has the floor 

_**Zieg heil to the president gasman**_

_**Bombs away is your punishment**_

_**Pulverize the Eiffel towers **_

_**Who criticize your government **_

**_OoOoOo_**

I was skipping through the halls once, again, and once again I was humming Green Day.

This time I was distributing the truth.

The Truth.

Double capitals.

Woah.

The multi-colored excerpts were very aesthetically pleasing to the eye, not only did they serve a purpose in bringing down Relena they were also effective in cheering up the dank and dreary hallways.

By the end of the day, more rumors were swirling about in—where else? The rumor mill.

The copied book had been mysteriously turned in to the principal.

Cough-Ami-Cough.

So, it was no surprise that by 8th period Relena had been sent to Mr. Dumbledore's office.

8th period was kind of late to be getting to the matter, wasn't it?

Maybe the office administrative staff were getting their jollies by reading aforementioned book.

Mr. Snape did look the time to be a closet masturbation junkie.

And Mr. Black was very cheerful.

Mr. Lupin was too lupine.

And Ms. Meioh had green hair.

Ms. McGonagall was wicked scary with her glasses perched on the edge of her nose, when she was leaning over your shoulder reprimanding you about your horrible class work or catching you reading a comic book.

I don't what that had to do with it, it just seemed appropriate.

Anyway Relena was going down, Seamus and I were getting along, Colin was questioning his sexual orientation, Ami was looking into the commercial uses of hemp, Blaise was stuffing Relena's locker with falsies, Trowa was mime-phobic.

All was good.

But you know what they say.

Life's a bitch and then you die.

No that's not it.

The world is your lobster?

Nope.

Grab the bull by the horns and take everything in stride?

Uh-uh.

Early to bed early to rise makes good pies?

No way.

Don't count your pearls before the crack?

Yeah, right.

All good things come to an end.

That's the one.

**_OoOoOo_**

Relena fumed as she made her way toward her locker, her heels making angry clicking sounds against the cheap linoleum.

**_Nobody likes you everyone left you_**

_**They're all out without you havin' fun**_

_**Nobody likes you everyone left you**_

_**They're all out without you havin' fun**_

_**Where'd you go? **_

No one did this to her.

She was Relena Peacecraft.

Didn't they know who she was?

Didn't they know who they were messing with?

'Twas on now.

And Relena would be sure that this time, there were no mistakes.

If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

**_OoOoOo_**

_It was supposed to have been a fun night._

_A fun little get together._

_To celebrate my victory over the evil hag queen formally known as Relena._

_It was supposed to have been a small party._

_It was supposed to be a lot of things._

_None of them were good._

**_OoOoOo_**

**_Pretty baby don't you leave me_**

**_Ihave been saving smiles for you _**

**_Pretty baby why can't you see_**

_**You're the one that I belong to **_

_**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**_

_**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**_

_**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound **_

_**as long as you keep coming round, oh pretty baby **_

Draco had decided, with much prodding from Rei, to hold a small party in favor of Relena's downfall.

Well, no party Draco had was small.

So typically half the school came.

And of course Relena was not invited.

But she came anyway.

"She thinks she can have a party and not invite me? Who does she think she is? I made her, you know?" fumed Relena as she pulled up, her current boy toy nodding in compulsory agreement.

"Oh, is going to get it."

Meanwhile, I was letting loose and having some fun.

It's a good year for a murder 

_**She's praying to Jesus, she's pulling the trigger**_

_**There's no tears, cause he's not here**_

_**She washes her hands, she fixes the dinner**_

_**But soon they'll be coming to rush her away**_

**_No one's sure if her crime had a reason_**

"And so then I said to her--"

"He's so cute--"

"Eww, look at that--"

"The nerve of that--"

"Did you see who she brought to--"

It was loud, unorganized, and raucous.

'Twas awesome.

I was by the snacks, setting up another table, the party favors.

Of course they had to be original and creative.

Prem and Padma had thought them up, they were violet bags, with gummy bears, nuts, cherries, sprinkles, mini chocolate syrup bottles, jasmine tea bags, and a picture of Relena's rendezvous with sundae ingredients on the front.

They were freaking awesome.

Reasons like seasons 

_**They constantly change**_

_**Like the seasons of last year**_

_**Like reasons have floated away**_

_**Away with this spilt milk**_

_**Away with this dirty dish water away**_

_**Seventeen years and all that he gave was a daughter.**_

We had even started to play Truth or Dare. It wasn't as if there were any hidden cameras lurking about. Cough cough.

Prem laid down the ground rules, "No dude on dude and no girl on girl either."

There were several disappointed hoots and yells.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get started already." Blaise said as she spun the bottle.

"My, my what do we have here?" asked Relena as she stalked into the room.

"Go suck your own cock, Relena." Cere Cere said pleasantly.

"Language, Cere Cere." Relena said reprovingly.

"Why don't you crawl back under the moist stone you came from?" Hotaru suggested.

"Ouch." Duo said.

"It's alright, she can stay." I said, looking Relena straight in the eye.

"What do we seem to be doing here?" Relena asked haughtily.

"Playing Truth or Dare." Heero supplied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Stop trying to whore yourself out to my boyfriend you hooker!" Blaise exclaimed.

**END**

Songs are not mine

**SachiNyoko-**sok

**Suntiger-** its coming

**NixiNox- **hey

**Silver Sailor Ganymede-** It seems a lot of people feel that way.

**Firenze-**Woo! It's Firenze.

**Fallen Angel of Silence-** Changed your account?


	13. Life\'s A Bitch And Then We Die

**Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: Now I see. I can be me in everything I do. Now I realize that nothing has been as beautiful as when I saw heaven's skies. Love took me by the hand. Love took me by surprise.

Michelle Branch.

_Shameless Plug: Read A Trial Separation, All-American Rejects, oh wait you can't read A Fucked Up Fairytale because they REMOVED IT! Onna, Touch, Legacy, Gray Pearl, Sweet Tooth, Unmei, Legacy, A Yuy Daughter, The Element's Intervention, Breaking The Band, Familial Ties, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten and if you're really a masochist read Things Change. :D_

So I have issues…bite me…

**CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN**

**LIFE'S A BITCH AND THEN WE DIE**

_Of course it had been a bad decision to let Relena play with us._

_But I was still on my 'I brought down Relena' high and decided to be the better person._

_Being the better person blows._

_Morons._

_Nice guys do finish last._

**OoOoOo**

"Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked Para Para somberly.

_**  
She called last night still waiting for a reply.  
This static contact is pulling us apart.  
Please hang on tight,  
I'll see you through the night.**_

"Er…dare." She replied.

There was a brief discussion as to what Para Para should do as her dare, during which Relena was mysteriously pushed out of the circle.

"Alright, I dare you to sneak into Mr. Black's house and steal his underwear."

"What?" Para asked incredulously.

"You heard me."

"I don't even know where he lives."

"Ami is printing out directions as we speak." Blaise said obtrusively.

"Oh." She said quietly.

She was soon pushed out of the house with directions to return only when she had said item.

"Alright your turn, Peacecrap." Duo said boredly.

"It's Peacecraft, and I pick Dare." Relena said contemptuously tossing her mane of dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

I smiled evilly, "I dare you to pick truth!" I exclaimed loudly.

Relena rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

_**Goodbye girl, because I'm lonely  
Goodbye girl, it isn't over  
Goodbye girl, because it's only love  
Goodbye girl, you know you want me  
Goodbye girl, yes I'm a loser  
Goodbye girl, you know it's only love**_

"How many hand jobs and or blowjobs have you given?" I asked loudly.

"Can I have another question?" she asked pathetically.

"How many dudes have you slept with?" I asked cheerfully.

"15." She said quietly.

"To which question?" I asked.

"The first one."

The room was filled once again with loud hooting and cat calls.

"Seamus, Truth or Dare?" Duo asked pointing the bottle at said Irishman accusingly.

_**You are the latest contender  
You are the one to remember  
You are the villain who sends her  
Light or dark, fantastic passion  
I know that you will surrender  
I know that you will surrender  
I want this fantastic passion  
We'll have fantastic passion**_

Relena spoke before anyone else could, "I dare you to play 7 Minutes In Heaven with the next girl the bottle lands on."

Then she spun the bottle.

"Lucky me, let's go Finnegan." Relena chirped.

I felt my throat close up.

_**Swim through these waters  
My lungs collapse as I'm gasping for air  
I'll breathe you in (and I'll breathe you in)  
You are my oxygen alone**_

"No way, I want another dare." He insisted stubbornly.

"Rotten luck." Heero whispered.

"Sorry, no do overs, we agreed on that after my turn, remember?" she asked smugly.

Why had we decided that?

Seamus should be making out with Duo or something, I thought manically, forgetting the no same sex rule.

_**Through arteries untold, your skin is pale, my body's cold  
Way down, deep down in my lungs  
I can hear our sweet decay**_

Seamus kept a stony face as Relena dragged him to the coat closet at the back of the room.

He's actually doing it!

No! NO!

**_So spill my blood (SO SPILL MY BLOOD)  
Midnight skies turn scarlet red  
Say "so long," say "goodnight," and just hold out your hand  
To catch me if I fall into the night  
Say "so long," say "goodnight," and just hold out your hand  
To catch me if I fall  
_**

Seamus did not want to go in a closet with Relena for seven minutes, he didn't even want to be sharing the same air with her for seven minutes, but there was a five-round warning so he couldn't get out without spending his allotted time in the closet with her.

Ugh, the words even sounded bad.

I was freaking out.

But I didn't have a reason to be freaking out because Seamus and I weren't "dating."

I hate high school.

I despise it with the fiery venom of a thousand super nova suns.

_**Everyone and everything feels like it slips away  
Way down deep down in my lungs, I can hear you as you fade  
**_

Once they got to the closet, Relena began moaning, "What the fuck are you doing?" Seamus asked incredulously.

"Faking." She replied before resuming her moaning, she was hitting the wall with her shoe as well.

"Stop it you freaking dumb whore!"

"Um, how about no?"

_**So spill my blood (SO SPILL MY BLOOD)  
Midnight skies turn scarlet red  
Say "so long," say "goodnight," and just hold out your hand  
To catch me if I fall into the night  
Say "so long," say "goodnight," and just hold out your hand  
To catch me if I fall**_

This was too much; I stormed out of the room, nearly bowling over Para Para as she returned with Mr. Black's underwear.

"What did I miss?" she asked quizzically as Relena stepped out of the closet.

**OoOoOo**

_It had happened again._

_I had opened myself up just so I could get hurt again._

_This time I wasn't going to an extreme, I was just going to mope like a normal person does when the person they love plays 7 Minutes In Heaven with their worst enemy._

_So ice cream was a definite._

_Triple Chocolate Fudge or Rocky Road?_

_Decisions. Decisions._

**OoOoOo**

Seamus frowned as he stared at his cell phone.

NO MESSAGES.

NO VOICE MAIL.

She was ignoring him.

Again.

Irritatedly he pushed his lunch tray aside and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, what was he supposed to do now?

He barely registered as Harry plopped down in the seat across from him, "Hey, Seamus."

"Harry." He returned despondently.

"You. Look. Like. Shit." Harry informed him seriously.

"Thanks you're just too kind, mate." Seamus replied pleasantly.

"So, what's you're deal now?" Harry asked, digging into his pudding.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's the problem now? It seems that you can never be happy for more than a week."

"Mina is ignoring me."

"I wonder why." Harry said sarcastically.

"You're such a great help Harry, what would I ever do without you?"

"Crawl under a rock and die?"

"That sounds appealing right now."

"You should apologize." Harry said seriously.

"I didn't do anything!" Seamus exclaimed, loud enough to draw several odd stares from other students.

"Don't worry we're rehearsing a play." Harry grinned as the students resumed yelling loudly at each other.

"I didn't do anything." Seamus hissed in a lower voice.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

**_Wake me up from this nightmare  
Wake me up, I know that I am drowning in the blood  
Wake me up from this nightmare  
Wake me up, I know I am drowning in the blood from a pitch black heart  
Cut my throat  
Spill my blood  
Cut my throat  
Spill my blood  
Pitch black heart _**

"That you're the dude and that automatically makes it your fault." Harry said as he toyed with the odd meatloaf.

"Huh?"

"Mina is hurt and she wants you to apologize and give her a gift or some shit like that."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

**OoOoOo**

Seamus glared at Harry from around the flowers that were currently smashed against his head.

"Apologize and give her a gift, huh?" he asked angrily.

Harry smiled pleasantly, "This just means you'll have to go an extra step."

"Like what?" Seamus asked warily.

**OoOoOo**

It was odd that the table where everyone sat was empty.

Usually it was really crowded and was impossible to have three inches of personal space.

I ignored this and scrambled to get a seat anyway, force of habit and all that.

I frowned as the lights dimmed and the cafeteria grew quiet.

What was going on?

A lone florescent light shone in one circle, in which had been placed a mic.

Harry stepped into the spotlight and began to speak into the mic, "Ladies, Gentlemen and all of you who fall in between I am pleased to present this special surprise to all of you and especially to Miss Mina Aino, say hi to audience."

Suddenly everyone was looking at me.

"_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall._

Where was that music coming from?

"_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

I know that voice!

"_Chorus  
(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again. _

Imagine the look on my face when Seamus stepped out of the shadows.

He was singing!

Was this the same Seamus I had been dating?

"_Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love._

I smiled as the song went on.

"_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

There was a warm feeling blossoming in my abdominal area, in retrospect could have been the meatloaf setting my digestive track aflame.

"_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again_

My inflamed digestive track was spreading to my face, because apparently I was blushing.

"_Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)_

_Chorus fades till end  
(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again_"

As the notes faded away and the lights returned to their normal austere florescent harshness I quickly exited stage right.

I had someone to apologize to.

**END**

Songs

The Devil's Tril- Vanessa Mae

Swing, Swing, Swing – The All-American Rejects

Sone Ke Jaisi Teri Jawani- Maa Tujh Salaam

All of This- Blink 182

That quote was not mine.

**Suntiger-** maybe her plan wasn't so great…

**NixiNox-** I know but we can't be degrading can we?

**Fallen Angel of Silence-** Come to think of it I can't remember your old name…

**Silver Sailor Ganymede-** hi

**Firenze-** Really? Just go to my favorite authors list, scroll down to Shinigamisangel01 or something similar and that's where the story is posted under a different name, for censorial reasons.

**SachiNyoko-** Did the new formatting for uploading confuse you at first? It confused me.


End file.
